My Near Death Experience
by LadyCizzle
Summary: J.D is in a horrible accident,with the help from someone from his past,he will realize that people care about him more than he thought.New and Finaly Chapter Up Now: What happened after J.D came back and where is life headed now. Read and Review
1. My Very Bad Day

Hello to all. I usually write Charmed fanfics but I have recently fell in love with Scrubs so I decided to write one for them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs but if I did, Zachery would so be my man

Summary: J.D is in a horrible accident and no one knows if he is going to live or die. Not even J.D himself. With the help from someone from J.D's past, will J.D finally see that people care about him more than he thought, or will it be to late.

**Chapter 1-My Bad Day.**

J.D's POV

As I walked into Sacred Heart hospital, I had a feeling that my bad day was about to get worse. Elliot and Keith had be fighting again and this time it kept me up half the night. Turk seemed like he was avoiding me for some unknown reason, and as usual the Janitor seemed out to get me. I thought that Dr. Cox would be able to pull me out of my mood but by the look on his face, I knew differently.

"Where the hell have you been Charlotte, do you know what time it is?" Dr. Cox yelled.

"It's eight thirty", I answer back. "What's wrong with you, I'm thirty minutes early."

"I know that Kimberly but today has been pretty busy if you hadn't noticed. With the outbreak of the E coli virus everybody and their mother is here for a check up and do you know what that means."

"I don't know" I try to say but am quickly hushed by Perry with a swift hand motion.

"And you call yourself a doctor, listen Debbie it means that everyone who has the slightest stomach ache or back pain even if they have no clue whatsoever the symptoms of the virus will be here worrying the hell out of me. In addition, even though I am the best damn doctor in this dump it is impossible for me to treat them all so that is where wusses like you come in. I need you to treat these pathetic losers and see if any of them really have E. coli."

"What about my other patients."

"Listen here Stacey, as a doctor you should have learned how to handle multiple patients at the same time or they didn't teach you the place you went to med school or what I like to call clown college. Get to work" he yelled as he walked off down the corridor. As I walked in the opposite careful to avoid the Janitor who seemed to always have it out for me, I waved down Turk. Since Carla was pregnant, our J.D. and Turk time had been cut down tremendously. It had been ages since we had hung out and I thought I could change that tonight.

"What's up my Chocolate bear I was wondering if you could help me?" I smile as Turk high fives me and begins to walk by my side.

"Hey J.D. what do you need help with."

"Well I was wondering that since it has been ages since we both hung out so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight."

"Tonight"

"Yeah and you will never guess what I just got. I just got the complete first season of Good Times on DVD."

"Really cool but I don't think I will be able to make it."

"Come on man, you bring the pizza come over tonight, and everything will be dynamite." I say excitedly doing exactly what J.J. does on the show. I would have to say that my J.J. expression was definitely getting better.

"Your expression of J.J sounds really good" Turk laughs as he gives me a high five.

"Thanks, I have been working on it for a while now."

"Though as much as that sounds like fun, I don't think I will be able to come over."

"Why not."

"No offense J.D. but between pulling the fourteen hours shifts and having a cranky hormonal wife at home, I think that I need some Turk time." he replied as he patted me on my back. "You understand that right."

"Yeah, it's totally cool" I answer back smiling even though one the inside I feel just the slight bit disappointed. This may surprise many people but I really do not have too many friends. I really do not know why but with my charming looks and witty personality, I should have people lining up to be friends with me

_Daydream_

_J.D and Turk are standing in the lobby of the hospital with a long line of people in front of them. J.D is wearing a pimp outfit and Turk is holding a clipboard_

"_Hey J.D wanna hand out tonight."_

"_I'm sorry but you know the rules, you have to stand in line just like the rest of them if you want time with the dudestur"_

"_But, I'm his mentor" screams Dr. Cox_

"_That maybe true Perry but a lot of people want to be my friend. You have to wait for your turn just like everybody else" J.D. smiles._

"_But"_

"_No buts now to the back of the line with you."_

_Two big black bodyguards grab Dr. Cox by the arms and drag him to the back of the line_

_End Daydream_

"See you later Coxster" I mumble to myself and walk over to the nurse's station. There I see another one of my good friends Carla, Turk's wife.

"Hey Bambi" Carla greeted me. I never know why she calls me that but it makes me feel pretty special knowing that I am the only one that she calls that. Not even Turk has his own cute nickname from her, unless you count superman. In which case I do not.

"Hey Carla, what's up."

"Nothing much except I am fat, horny, and pregnant."

"I'm so sorry that there is nothing I can do to fix it. Hey wanna hang out tonight and watch Good Times on DVD."

"So you assume that since I am Hispanic and came from a poor neighborhood that I like Good Times."

"Carla there were no Hispanics on Good Times" I laugh at her flashing her my award-winning smile. "But I was only asking because I have no plans tonight. I asked Turk but."

"And let me guess, he said yes right."

"No actually he didn't" I try to say but Carla cut me off.

"That is so typical of him. He flakes on me to hang out with you. When is he going to realize that it is time for him to start acting like a father and husband? J.D. he can't always hang out with you because now I am first in his life got it." Carla hissed at me as she slammed the chart in my chest.

I watched her as she stormed off trying to figure out what the hell just happened. I tried not to let it get to me seeing as Carla was now an emotional rollercoaster who will be coming back to apologize to me in any minute now. Two minutes later glancing at my watch I realized that it might be a while before she came back so I decided to check up on my patients. Three hours later and still no apology from Carla, I left to a patient room who I just had to tell was dying and there was nothing the doctors could do about it. It was always hard to tell patients that their life was over but as a doctor, you get accustomed to saying things like that, even though you did not want too. Making my way down the hall, I noticed that Turk was coming my way and he looked madder than a scary pimp did whose woman didn't have all of his money. I ran to walk into an empty room but before I could Turk was already in front of me.

"What did you say to Carla?" Turk snapped at me

"Nothing, I just said that I asked you to hang out with me tonight."

"Why didn't you tell her that I said no? It's bad enough J.D that I have to deal with this at home but at work is too much. She already gets on me that we hang out too much together now and by saying that we were going to hang out just made her worse. Which by the way if you hadn't noticed if it is worse for her then it is worser for me?"

"You are aware that worser is not a word." I smiled trying to lighten his mood. Unfortunately it didn't work.

"J.D not now." he replied. As a watched the third person get angry at me and walk away I began to wonder if everyone rallied together to make today "We Hate J.D Day."

_Daydream_

_Carla, Turk, Dr. Cox, Elliot, Janitor and the rest of the hospital staff are sitting around in the cafeteria in what looks like a staff meeting._

"_So due to budget cuts one of you will be fired before the day is over with, but I'm not telling you who. Last time they took a baseball bat and broke all the glass in my windows, won't make that mistake again. Now is there any order of business that we would like to address." _

"_Well I was wondering if we could declare next Thursday, We Hate J.D. day."_

"_Splendid idea, all you agree raise your hands."_

_Everyone in the room raises their hands._

"_Do we get to make T-shirts with J.D's face on the front" Elliot asked with excitement. _

"_Whatever you want is fine, if there isn't anything else meeting adjourned" Kelso said waving his gavel down on the podium._

_End of Daydream_

"I hate secret staff meetings" I say to myself as I walk to the cafeteria. If I knew that by speaking to Elliot that my day would go from bad to worse I would have zoomed on Sasha to the closest deli but being as I am not Ms. Cleo who had very in tune psychic abilities, I could not foresee what would happen next.

"J.D I really need your help"

"Listen Elliot if it is about what happened between you and Keith last night, I don't want to talk about it."

"But J.D. I'm really serious about this."

"Elliot you are serious about every argument that you two have. He's too much of a wimp, he thinks you are too controlling, you never have time for each other, and enough is enough. If your relationship is having with Keith is causing so many problems then maybe you should call it quits." I replied as I waited for my pat on the back and my thank-you for hitting the problem right on the head

"Oh I get it"

"What"

"You are jealous"

"Of what"

"Of my relationship. You can't be happy that I have someone in my life because you have no one. Not even Turk wants to hang out with you anymore so you take your loneliness out on me."

"Elliot you know that is not true."

"It is but I don't care anymore about what you think so you know what just back off."

"Elliot"

"Whatever J.D" Elliot snapped as she stormed away from me.

"It's official" I said to myself. "It is we hate J.D day.

I decided to take the rest of my break and go to the local deli to get my lunch. I figured that nobody there would be mad at me, not unless you count Tiffany the cashier. She has the worst attitude ever not very good cashier etiquette. I make my way to the parking lot and see the Janitor standing over my beloved Sasha.

"What the hell do you think you are doing" I yell

"Why do you assume that I'm doing something?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because you are always torturing me and you are standing over my scooter with power tools in your hand."

"I'm a janitor; I have to have powers tools."

"No your job consist of moping floors and taking out the trash not doing handyman work. Now what are you doing to Sasha."

"I'm not doing anything" he exclaimed again and that is when I saw it. The janitor had taken my motor out of by bike.

"Is that my engine, did you remove my engine from my scooter."

"Can you prove it." he asked smugly.

"No"

"Any witnesses."

"No" I screamed.

"Then I didn't do it" he said as he walked away.

"Damn it, stupid Janitor" I muttered to myself as I begin to walk to the deli. Every since I started at Sacred Heart that damn Janitor was always doing things to me. Just once I wish he find some other idiot to pick on, not saying that I am an idiot or anything but still. Anyways, it is a good thing that the deli was only a couple of blocks away. Walking to the deli I begin to realize what Elliot said had some truth to it. Maybe I was jealous that my friends had partners and I didn't. No one to hang out with or talk to when I get depressed. I guess she had a point and maybe it was time for me to make some more friends, single friends. Then they wouldn't have to worry about me being around so much. As I turned the corner in front of the deli, I watched a small boy run into the middle of the street to catch his ball. It would have been okay, if there weren't a speeding car headed directly for him. I knew that the impact of the car would kill the boy so I did the one thing I knew how to do. I ran towards the boy in what seemed like slow motion in a movie and pushed him out of the way. I saw his body end back up on the sidewalk while my own body received the full impact of the car. After a minute of feeling woozy, I was finally able to stand up when I noticed a figure standing beside me looking at the accident that was just caused.

"Did you see what happened" I asked him

"Oh yeah I saw it, it was a brave thing that you did. You saved the life of that kid."

"I only did what I knew was right. I hope he is okay."

"Yeah he is okay, you got him out of the way just in time, and you're a hero."

"Thanks, I'm glad that he is alright."

"J.D there is something you should know."

"How do you know my name?"

"The boy you saved is okay but J.D you're not."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look down."

Therefore, I took his advice, I did, and what I saw was not pretty. I saw my body slumped on the ground blood pouring everywhere out of my head, mouth, and nose. My face was covered with bruises and cuts. My left was bent to where my foot was almost touching my back. I was lying in a pool of blood and my clothes were ripped and torn I didn't appear to be breathing and people were crowded around me whispering and talking. I then I remembered what happened.

_Flashback_

"_Look out" J.D screamed as a pushed the kid out of the way. As soon as the kid was on the sidewalk J.D felt, his body slam into the hood of the car. He hit the windshield and rolled onto the hood of the car. The car kept going as J.D hit the hood and his body fell to the ground. A couple of seconds later, the boy's mother ran out of the shop worried about her son._

"_Someone call 911" he heard a voice scream as he world turned completely black._

_End of Flashback._

"It is so hard to get blood out of scrubs" I mumble to myself as I look back at the figure. "So how is this possible, how can I be there and here at the same time?"

"Because that is your body, what is standing right here is your spirit."

"So where am I?"

"This place has no name but it is the void between life and death."

"Wow so supernatural, just liked that show Charmed. I miss that show." I smirked as I watch the paramedics place me on a stretcher and close the doors. "So am I dead."

"No not yet, but that is up to you J.D"

"What"

"I said that it is up to you whether you live or not. It's your call."

"Back to my question, how do you know who I am?"

The figured turned around and the first time I couldn't believe who it was. It was somebody who I thought I hadn't see in a long time and someone I thought I would never see again for an even longer time. Looks like I was fooled; again.

"Why wouldn't I know your name Johnathon after all you are my son?"

"Dad."

"The one and only and now back to what I was saying. You determine whether you live or die so I suggest that you hurry up and make up your mind, before."

"Before what"

"Before it's too late" my dad whispered as the doors on the ambulance close and roll off to the place I call work. To Sacred Heart Hospital.


	2. My Best Friend's Accident

**Here is chapter 2 of my story and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any part of Scrubs but Zach is a funny version of McDreamy from Grey's Anatomy. Just taller, and goofier looking**

**Chapter 2-My Best Friend's Accident.**

****

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Carla was sitting in the lounge waiting for the return of J.D. She knew this morning she had no right to yell at home but what could she say, it was the hormones. Still it wasn't an excuse and what made it worse was she didn't give J.D a chance to tell his side of the story. Turk didn't even agree to hang out with J.D tonight because he wanted to spend time with her. They really hadn't been spending much time together and that must have hurt J.D a lot. She couldn't what for him to come back so that she could apologize and hopefully make things right between them.

"What are you doing in here baby" Turk asked as he came into the lounge and took a seat beside her.

"Um nothing, just waiting for J.D to come back."

"You too"

"You too"

"Yeah I kind of blew up at him, after he talked to you."

"I kinda figured you probably would. I guess it was just my hormones talking and I didn't even give him a chance to tell me the whole story. You know how I can be some times."

"Yeah I know" Turk whispered. "I shouldn't have even blown up at Vanilla Bear"

"Do you have to call him that"

"What, Vanilla Bear."

"Yes"

"Yes I do, that is my nickname for him. It is no difference from when you call him Bambi. Babe why do you call him Bambi."

"I don't know" Carla replied. "I guess I kinda see him as Bambi, so sweet and innocent when he first got here, really didn't know what to do. Now he is becoming so strong and independent. Still didn't give us any right to treat him the way we did today."

"What is the matter with us, why are we taking our anger out on J.D today?"

"Because" Elliot replied as she came into the room and sat at the table. "He is an easy target. We all know that we take our anger out on him because we know that he will let us. He won't say anything and when we realize how stupid we have been he is there waiting for an apology."

"So you too."

"Yup me too."

"So let us guess, you and Keith"

"Yep me and Keith"

"What did you say to him" Carla asked

"I called him jealous because no one not even Turk wanted to hang out with him any more" Elliot replied all in one breath.

"Ah poor Bambi, now he will never forgive us" Carla said beginning to cry. Turk grabbed her hand and began telling her that it was going to be okay.

"Babe it is going to be okay, J.D will forgive us" Turk said comforting Carla while mouthing the words "Thanks a lot to Elliot"

"Your welcome" she mouthed back. "So you guys haven't seen him."

"He probably went to the deli to get something to eat. He loves that place, they always make his sandwiches just right. They even cut it into four triangles."

"They have the best meatloaf, babe could you get me some later"

"Sure anything for you" Turk replied as he turned the TV from the soaps to the news.

"Hey baby I was watching that"

"I know baby but I want to know more abut the E. coli outbreak

"_**And in local news today a man was hit by a speeding car. Witnesses say that a **_**young ****_Caucasian male was walking to a nearby deli were he ran in front of the speeding car to get a young child out of the way. Now we will go live at the scene of the crime with Bradley Views"_**

"_**Thanks Diane, I am here with the mother of the saved child, Michelle Rivers. Miss. Rivers can you tell us what happened." the reporter asked a young woman.**_

"_**It all happened so fast, I turn my back for one second and my son Ryan threw his ball into the middle of the street. When I noticed he wasn't behind me, I ran outside and saw the young man get hit by the car. He saved my son" Michelle answered as tears began to fall from her eyes.**_

"_**Thank you Miss Rivers"**_

"_**Bradley can you tell us what happed to the driver."**_

"_**Well the driver of the car continued to drive off, but the police are currently looking for him."**_

"_**What about the young child, is he alright."**_

"_**Yes the young man got him out of the way in time, he only received some minor bruises."**_

"_**Do you know the identity of the man who saved the child's life?"**_

"_**Yes I do Diane. The man is said to be a doctor at the local Sacred Heart hospital; he goes by the name of John Dorian. The people who know him at the deli said that he goes by J.D"**_

Carla, Turk and Elliot grasped at the sound of the name on the TV. Did they just say J.D no it couldn't be, not J.D. He was just there just a while ago and now the media was telling them J.D was injured. That could not be possible.

"Did they just say that Bambi, our Bambi was hit by a car." Carla whispered.

"No Carla, that is not possible. Okay that is just not possible come on it's J.D we're talking about. Stuff like that doesn't happen to him."

"Yeah, in a couple of seconds he going to come walking in here calling me his Chocolate Bear and saying "Fo shizzle trying to sound black."

They group all looked towards the door and prayed silently that J.D would walk through. They stared for what seemed like an eternity and they realized that he was not walking through.

"He could be busy with a patient" Carla said after about two minutes of silence

"Yeah he could be. Maybe we should try paging him" Elliot whimpered as she pulled her pager from her pocket and began to put in J.D's number.

"It won't work Barbie" Dr. Cox said from the doorway of the hallway. "J.D's just been admitted into the surgery ward for immediate surgery."

"So it was him" Carla cried as she grabbed on to Turk's hand.

"Is he okay Dr. Cox"

"Look Barbie, I don't have time to fill you in."

"Listen here Perry" Turk yelled. "We don't have time for your sarcastic remarks or your sadistic comments. We want to know if J.D's alright so just tell us if J.D is going to make it or not."

"Alright, you want the truth; I'll tell you what you want to know. He has a collapsed lung, ruptured spleen, several broken ribs, a broken ankle, and a severe concussion. All those together can be a deadly combination, so you all know what that means don't you."

"It means" Carla spoke up for the first time since she heard the news from the TV. "It means that Bambi might not make through the surgery."

Turk looked around the room grabbed the remote and threw it against the TV screen causing it to be broken. After that he ran out of the room and Carla ran behind him."

Elliot looked up at Dr. Cox not able to restrain from crying any longer.

"Dr. Cox, he is going to make it, I know he is."

"Barbie I'm not going to sit here and pretend that he is going to miraculously be okay because I saw extent of his wounds. He has a slim chance of surviving."

"When did you see him, how did you find out."

_----------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------._

"_Perry, I don't have time for your mindless drabble, what the hell do you want."_

"_Well Bobbo I wanted to talk to you about these crazy budget cuts. I mean come on, we are a hospital for Christ sake, and don't we have money pouring in from everywhere."_

"_I'm sorry Perry but like I said before we just don't have the money."_

"_Oh really then why is there a new convertible parked outside in the chief of staff parking space."_

"_I don't have to explain that to you" Kelso replied as he began to walk away._

_A short petite nurse came up to Perry and handed him one of J.D's chart._

"_This guys needs to be lowered on his morphine drip," she told Perry,_

"_And where is his doctor."_

"_Dr. Dorian isn't here yet, haven't seen him but I know he is always following you around so I decided to give the chart to you"_

"_Where the hell are you newbie" Perry grips as he pulls out his pager to page J.D. After about a minute he pages J.D again to still not receive an answer._

"_I swear to God, I am going to kill him if he is on the roof knocking off golf balls."_

_Dr. Cox walks towards the elevator and goes downstairs. He goes outside to see if he can see if J.D is in fact on the roof but is interrupted by a paramedic._

"_Listen Dr., we need you to set up a surgery room right away, we got a patient who is in really bad shape."_

"_Can't you see that I am busy?"_

"_I'm sorry but this is really important."_

"_Fine what happened?"_

"_Man got hit by a car after he pushed a kid out of the way and received a full blown impact. He has a collapsed lung, ruptured spleen, broken ankle, broken ribs and a severe concussion and he's losing blood fast."_

"_Great just great." Perry mumbled as he saw the stretcher come from around the corner. "What's the guy's name, the pathetic bastard?"_

"_Maybe you know him, he works here. His name is John Dorian."_

_Perry looked at the paramedic in shock, did he just say J.D. "What did you say his name was."_

"_John Dorian"_

_At that same time Dr. Cox looked down and saw the body of the boy, he called Newbie. Moreover, for some strange reason, Dr. Cox felt fear; fear that the person he thought he hated so much had a chance of dying. Moreover, he did not like that feeling not at all._

_-------------------------------------------------------End of Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------_

"That's what happened and I am telling you it did not look pretty. Look I need for you to call his brother and let him know what happened."

"I don't know."

"He might not make it through, so we need to call his brother and let him know what happened." and with that Dr. Cox left out of the room leaving Elliot by herself to call J.D's family.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Turk found himself sitting an empty room while Carla held her hand on his shoulder. Turk had never felt so helpless in his life, his best friend was on an operating table hanging on for his life and there was nothing that he could do about it.

"Baby" Carla whispered.

"Carla, I really don't feel like talking."

"Turk come on, you have to be strong."

"No Carla, I can't because if I talk about it then I won't be able to control how I feel."

"Baby."

"My best friend is on an operating table, and there is a possibility that he could die. I'm a surgeon I have operated on cases like this, I know his chances."

"Turk you can't think like that. I know how much Bambi means to you, he is like your brother. I know you are feeling scared right now and that's okay because I'm scared too. J.D has been a good friend to me since he started here."

"Since he started here Carla" Turk screamed. "You have not known him as long as I have. For 12 years he has stood by my side and now he might die, how am I supposed to deal with that. I mean he's my J. Dizzle"

"Look Turk, I know you are upset but there is no need to take it out on me alright. I love J.D. just like you do but it is clear that you love him more."

"Sorry, I just don't know what to do." Turk whispered in Carla's ear as she pulled him into a hug.

"Just pray that he is going to pull through."

"I already am, baby. I already am."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Elliot stared down at her cell phone for what seemed like hours. She was used to telling family members that a patient was in critical condition but this was different. She had never been close to her patients but J.D was her best friend. They had dated, fooled around, slept together and now she was calling his family to tell him that he could die. As tears rolled down her face she began to think what her life would be like without J.D and that is something she could not imagine. She flipped opened her cell phone and stared at Dan's number and pressed the speed dial button. She heard the phone ring three times before someone answered the phone.

"_Hello Dorian residence" _she heard Dan say

"Hey Dan, it's Elliot."

"_Hot blonde Elliot from my brother's job"_

"Yeah Dan, I am that Elliot."

"_You still up for that threesome"_

"No Dan"

"_Okay because we can make it a twosome"_

"Dan that is not why I called you okay" Elliot snapped over the phone.

"_O-kay Elliot what's up?"_

"It's about J.D"

"_What about little brother"_

"There was an accident"

As if time stopped for a moment, Elliot heard Dan stay silent for a minute. Then she heard him take a deep breath

"_What kind of accident" _Dan stuttered

"He got hit by a car, trying to save a little kid about to get hit."

"_Is he okay?"_

"Dan, he will be okay."

"_Elliot, don't lie to me" _Dan screamed over the phone. _"Will he be okay?"_

"He is in surgery right now and the doctors are doing everything they can to save him but."

"_But what."_

"Because of his extensive injuries, there is a possibility that he could die" Elliot whimpered.

Then for what seemed like ages, Dan finally spoke again.

"_I'm on my way. Elliot could you loan me the money to take a flight out there. I would take a train but that might take a while and I need to be there in case" _Dan paused before he started again. _"In case he doesn't make it."_

"Yeah sure, but Dan he is going to make it, I know he is. I'll even book your flight for you and call you when it takes off."

"_Thanks for calling me."_

"Dan"

"_Yeah."_

"He's going to make it" Elliot said as she closed her phone and grabbed a tissue out of her pocket to wipe her face. _"He going to make it" _she whispered to herself as she went to find the nearest computer to book Dan's flight.


	3. My Ghostly Existence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs, it belongs to Bill Lawerence and the woman who plays Jordan who is Bill's wife in real life. I'm pretty sure if they ever get a divorce she will get half of everything. I do however own any made up characters that I use in this story. So here is chapter 3 and enjoy.**

**Chapter 3- My Ghostly Existence **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

J.D.'s POV

As I watched the ambulance pull up in front of the hospital, I had many feelings running through my head. Like was I going to be okay or was going to die. Praying for the first option I wasn't paying attention to my Dad's spirit when it went right through the hospital wall.

"Well J.D what are you waiting for, don't you want to see yourself." my dad asked me when he came back through the wall when he noticed that I wasn't behind him.

"I didn't think that I could do that."

"Why not, I can."

"That is because you're dead but I'm not. I'm just a spirit."

"Oh come on J.D. just try it."

Taking my father's advice, I close my eyes and stick one hand through the wall. Watching in amazement as my hand easily went though I plunged my whole body through. Being the clumsy spirit that I was, I tripped over my own two see through feet and fell right on my face.

"Oh" I grunted. "I bet Casper never had this problem"

My father extended his hand, helped me off of the floor, and chuckled at the mention of my use of Casper.

"Casper the only ghost you can think of" he asked

"Well he is one of the important ones yes. So Dad what are we doing here."

"You have a decision to make about what path you want to take."

"What path"

"J.D I have been watching you and so have some of the important people up there" he said as he pointed up to the ceiling. "We have come to realize that you are beginning to doubt your place in this world."

"What do you mean?"

"Like you don't matter to anyone any more. A feeling like you are not important. Am I right son?"

"Kind of. It just seems like lately everyone is so busy with their own lives that I have just been pushed to the side. And I know that they are not doing it on purpose but that is how I feel."

"Do you feel so bad that you are willing to let go of your life on earth and come move on with me."

"You mean like, in heaven."

"Yeah in heaven, what do you say?"

A looked at my dad in awe and couldn't speak any words to answer him. Leave my friends behind and move on to heaven with my dad. True my friends had hardly been paying any attention to me lately but did I really want to leave them. But in heaven I would have my dad and maybe I could get to know him better."

"Would I really be with you in heaven?"

"Yes, Jonathan you would be with me in heaven" my dad laughed. "So what do you say?"

"I say" I began. "I say that I need more time to think about."

"I assumed that you did but I am here to warn you. You don't have a lot of time."

"Time, how much time do I have exactly" I asked

"I can't tell you that because I don't know."

"This is all very cryptic, how can you say I don't have much time but you won't know how much time I have."

"The choice is up to you. You will move on only when you are ready."

"Still confused here, how does this help me."

"Maybe you should see how your are doing"

Sam grabs J.D by the hand and the disappear in twinkling lights upstairs to his operation room. The see the surgeons closing up his wounds and blood everywhere. J.D is shocked to see how pale and weak he looked on the table. He never thought that he would be on one of those one day. He always wanted to die of natural causes, something like old age.

"Wow, it seems so unreal. Do you know what is wrong with me?"

"You're the doctor you tell me."

"Well from the tube that has been inserted into my chest I would assume that I have a collapsed lung. The operation on my side probably suggest that I had a splenectomy. My ankle is bandaged so it is probably broken and I might have a concussion and I know that I have broken ribs. From the paleness of my face I think I may have lost a lot of blood and probably need a blood transfusion."

"That's very good. I see all that money I paid for medical school went to good use."

"Dad you didn't pay for medical school. I paid for medical school through loans and scholarships."

"Oh, well I inspired you to become a doctor"

"No" I started to say but I see the look in his eyes and I decided against. True I didn't have the best relationship with my dad but I saw what my dad needed some come recognition. "I mean yah you did dad. I never did thank you for that did I?"

"No need son" my dad replied smiling at me. It was worth everything to see that smile on his face when I told him that. "But back to you, do you think you will make it."

"I don't know, with all those extensive wounds, there is a good chance that I will but."

"But what"

"But if I need blood transfusions then there is a problem."

"Why"

"Because my blood type is O negative."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Because that is the rarest blood type there is. In addition, it is very hard to find. Plus the hospital has a policy on their recipients of blood transfusions; you can only receive so many before the hospital stops giving them to you."

"So that means you may not be able to get blood from the hospital blood blank."

"Yeah it does and it I don't get the blood that I need, then I'm going to die."

"Well maybe that isn't such a bad thing"

"Maybe" I whisper to my dad. "Maybe you're right dad."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

We watch until the doctors are finished and they start stitching me up. It was pretty scary but for some reason I really didn't feel scared. Maybe that was a sign on what I should do. When they are finished with me, I see Dr. Wen pull of his mask and come outside to the waiting room. Me and my dad decided to follow him and I saw what I expected to see. Turk looked like the whole world was on his shoulders; Elliot looked like she had been crying all night. In addition, poor Carla, I hadn't seen her that upset since she found out her mother died. I felt kind of bad that I had put so much stress on Carla with her being pregnant and all. Even though it was sad seeing them, together like this at such a tragedy my heart couldn't feel but a tad bit hopeful that maybe my friends really did care about me and maybe I overreacted just a little bit. We move closer to hear what the doctor is telling them.

"Dr. Wen, is J.D alright" Turk asked

"You guys are all doctors so I am not going to beat around the bush. We removed his spleen and because of his collapsed lung, we had to give him a tube thoracostomy. We also saw that he lost a lot of blood and will need several blood transfusions."

"Oh my God" I heard Turk gasp; he was the only one who knew of my problem. "J.D is O negative."

"Yes he is, and that means that he can only receive two bags of blood from Sacred Heart Blood Bank."

"Two bags but that wont be enough." Elliot shrieked

"Dr. Reid, I know that J.D is your friend but there is nothing that I can do about it. It is hospital policy."

"But this is a fellow doctor, surely there has to some exceptions to the rules." Carla tried to reason with Dr. Wen.

"I'm sorry but I am not the one that can give you okay."

"Then who the hell do I have to talk to." Turk asked.

"Dr. Kelso is the only one who can authorize that kind of thing. You have to take it up with him" Dr. Wen. "I hope you get him to change his mind because J.D. really needs this."

"Well make him authorize it, anything else."

"No nothing else except that he has now slipped into a coma."

I nearly choke on my saliva, if I have any being a spirit I really can't tell, but whatever the case was I was shocked. Did the doctor just say that I was in a coma? I mean it is possible for a person who had my injuries and head trauma to enter into one but it was so unreal to hear the doctor say it.

"I'm in a coma"

"He's in a coma" I hear Turk yell at the same time as I did. "You wait until now to tell us that he was in a coma"

"Dr. Turk you know as well as I do that someone with head injuries like Dr. Dorian it is unlikely for them to go into a coma"

"Turk baby you need to calm down, this is not helping. What we need to do is go talk to Kelso and see what he says about the blood that J.D needs."

"Fine" he huffs as I see him walk off in the direction that lead directly to Kelso's office.

"Well J.D I see that your friends are really worried about you." my dad says to me

"Yeah I noticed. I can't believe that I'm in a coma"

"Bud it's not that bad, a coma isn't really that bad. People on TV wake up from them things all the time."

"Dad this isn't TV, this is real life and there is a chance that I won't wake up from it."

"Maybe you just have to have some faith. How about me go see that mentor of yours. What his face"

"You mean Dr. Cox."

"Yeah him. I bet he is broken up about it."

"Dr. Cox are you kidding me. He is probably in his office doing a happy dance. You must have forgotten our relationship. I don't really think that he likes me."

"Why son"

"Because he never acknowledges when I do well, plus he always calling me a girl's name. Before my accident this morning, I think that count was up to four. I mean just because I am sensitive and open and honest does not make me a girl."

"Does make you seem like a girl. And don't get me started on that weird relationship that you have with Turk."

"What me and Brown Bear do in our own personal time is our business" I shrieked as I pull to fix my wrinkled shirt. I find it very weird that my shirt can be wrinkled when I am in spirit form.

"Brown Bear." me dad asked me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Yes that is my nickname for him, problem."

"No son, no problem what so ever." he smiles as he grabs my hand and we teleport in the twinkling lights again to a place I recognize as the office of Dr. Cox.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I see Dr. Cox in his office flipping through charts and not even looking up when he sees Elliot walk in.

"Um Dr. Cox."

"What do you want Barbie" Dr. Cox griped

"I wanted to tell you that J.D was out of surgery and"

"Why would I care?"

"Because" she began to stutter. "J.D... is our... friend."

"No correction he is your friend, not mine."

"Dr. Cox you don't mean that."

"Yes I do, now Barbie if you don't mind I have patients to worry about."

"The hell I do." Elliot screamed. "I came all the way down here to tell you that J.D is in a coma and needs several blood transfusions if he really wants to make it but guess what. He only can get two pints from this hospital because his blood type is O negative. And since O negative blood is so rare it will probably be impossible to get it from somewhere else so there is a good chance that could die, don't you understand that."

"Barbie see this face." Dr. Cox said pointing to his face. "This is a face of a man not caring."

"How can you be so mean" she snapped. "J.D has always been there for you and now that he needs you to be there for him you blow him off like you don't give a shit. Well you know what screw you, I don't see why J.D even wants you as his mentor." she finished as she stormed off out of his office.

"Neither do I Barbie, neither do I." he mutters to himself as he watches her leave.

"See dad I told you, he doesn't care about me."

"Wanna bet."

"What"

"Go stand over by his desk." he says as he pointed to Dr. Cox's desk.

I decide to humor myself and go over to his desk. I look down at the charts in his hands and gasp at what I see. In his hands, I have to say that I was really shocked, was my chart. Moreover, the only reason that a doctor holds the chart of a person is when that person is the doctor's patient.

"He is my doctor" I mumble to my dad.

"It appears that maybe he cares about you more than you realized."

"But he doesn't care about anyone, well maybe his son Jack and scotch. I'm not sure which one he cares about more but I do know about his feelings for me and don't think that I fit into that category."

"Maybe that is why is has been so difficult for you to decide whether you want to go back or not. You need proof to see that people down here really care about you."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

There you have it folks chapter 3, hope you like it and review with any comments that you see fit.

Previews for whats to come

1) An upset mother

2) A blast to the past

3) Broken nose Kelso

4) A strange visitor


	4. My Fight For Help

**Disclaimer: I don't owned Scrubs but I have to say "WTF is going on with this season. Everyone knows that JDA is alright every once in a while but this season, JD can't catch a break. I mean he has lived in a tent, lost his girlfriend, thinks his baby is dead, absolutely no friend support whatsoever and now. Now he finds out that Turk slept with on of his old girlfriends who is now dead by the ways. Seriously can we have a J.D happy moment in at least one episode. And where are the J.D/Dr. Cox moments because there haven't been any and I miss them. I love Scrubs from the bottom but it is killing me to see J.D so unhappy. I WANT SOME FLUFF, GIVE ME THE FLUFF.**

**Breathes heavily trying to calm down from the rant and pretends to be happy by placing a smile on her face**

**Any ways onward with Chapter 4, hope everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- My Fight for Help**

* * *

After hearing what Dr. Wen said about J.D receiving more blood, Turk had been pacing around outside of Kelso's office half an hour. He was in some board meeting and no one really knew what time he would be back and he didn't care. All he knew was that he needed to pull though for J.D just as J.D had always pulled though for him. He finally stopped pacing when he saw Dr. Kelso walk down the hallway to his office. 

"Dr. Kelso, I need to talk to you, it's really important"

"No you can not get a raise; Sacred Heart does not have it in the budget."

"No I am not here for a raise Dr. Kelso."

"Okay well then Turkelton, what is it."

"It's about J.D"

"Who" Kelso asked as he walks into his office and points for Turk to have a seat.

"Dr. Dorian."

"Is that the doctor who always follows Dr. Cox around and always has that goofy look on his face like he is fantasizing about something?"

Turk looked at Dr. Kelso and smiled to himself. J.D did have a knack for fantasizing at the worse possible times but that is what made him unique. "Yes sir that is J.D"

"Well what about him."

"You see sure if you didn't already hear, he was in an accident and he needs some blood transfusions"

"So what is the problem?"

"His blood type is O negative and the hospital has a policy that a recipient can only receive two pints from the private blood bank owned by the hospital."

"Still not seeing the problem."

"Dr. Wen said that J.D is going to need more than two transfusions if he has a chance of surviving the accident."

"So you want me to authorize for Dr. Dorian to receive more than two."

"Yeah" Turk said getting annoyed that Kelso was asking all these questions.

"Well I'm sorry I can't do that."

"What" Turk shrieked as he stood up out of his chair.

"I'm sorry Turkelton but I can't authorize that."

"But J.D is a fellow doctor; he needs this without it he could die."

"I sympathize with you, I really do but I can't break the rules for one patient if I wouldn't be willing to break them for another."

"Dr. Kelso, J.D is my best friend he needs this if he is going to survive."

"I'm truly sorry but I am not going to do that."

"Screw you Bob" Turk yelled as he walked out of the office. Carla had been outside waiting for Turk every since she saw him go into the office and from the look on his face when he came out, she knew it did not go well.

"What happened?" Carla asked softly.

"What happened, Kelso won't give J.D the blood that he needs."

"Did you tell him what happened, who J.D was?"

"Yes Carla I did but he didn't care, he doesn't care."

"Okay baby then maybe we can get it from another hospital"

"You know as well as I do that another hospital won't give up that type of blood." Turk hissed

"Then we will go to a blood bank, we will do whatever it takes to save Bambi alright."

"Alright," Turk replies. At the very moment Turk pagers goes off and he bends down to pick it up. "Baby I got to go to surgery."

"Are you sure you can handle this right now."

"I got to do something to keep my mind off of this," he whispered as he kissed Carla on the cheek and left to go do his surgery.

"What did he say?" Carla heard a voice behind her say. She turned around and saw that it was Elliot.

"He said no"

"What, he does know that J.D is a fellow doctor right and that without this blood he could die."

"Yes Elliot" Carla snapped. "I think that Turk mentioned all that when he went in there."

"I'm sorry Carla, I'm just really scared alright." Elliot said as she slumped down in the chair outside of Kelso's office. "Without this we could lose J.D and I have never lost anyone close to me before."

"Never."

"Well there was my nanny's mother Rosalina but I only saw her twice a week which was more times than I saw my real mother because she was always shopping or punishing the pool boy."

"Elliot focus, did you call Dan."

"Yeah I did, he is on the next flight out. He should be here by tonight."

"I doubt Bambi has that long."

"Carla we cannot think like that, aren't you supposed to be the strong Latino woman from the block."

"I am from the block okay but I am trying to be realistic. Without this blood J.D has no chance of surviving."

"Then we have to go to another hospital, Red Cross whatever the case may be and force them to give us the blood that we need."

"I tried that alright" Carla screamed. "While Turk was out here waiting for Kelso I called every near by hospital and blood bank there was and they don't have a high stock of O negative blood so it would impossible to get some. And I had to lie to Turk in order to make him feel better to do surgery, so now he thinks we have a chance of getting the blood."

Elliot walked over to Carla and pulled her into a hug. Elliot had known J.D just as long as Carla had and she knew exactly how she was feeling.

"So what are we going to do"

"I have an idea but it is risky and we may get caught and get in a lot of trouble. I know how easily you crack under pressure so before I tell it to you are you in."

Elliot thought about it and realized that Carla was right, she did easily crack under pressure and she was not a big rule breaker. But then she thought about all the times that J.D had been there for her and she decided that it was time that she returned the favor.

"I'm in."

"I say that we forge Kelso's signature on the authorization form and get the blood delivered to J.D's room. I have been a nurse here for many years now and I think that I could easily forge his signature."

"But they might call Kelso to make sure his signature is real."

"Maybe I could get the janitor to pretend to be him if someone decides to call."

"Again, you probably could Carla but I have a better I idea"

"Oh and what is it."

"Well I know the guy who works in the security department, well he has a bit of a crush on me. If I use my god given talents and distract him away form the cameras, it will give you ample time to go in and steal the blood."

"You wanna steal the blood" Carla shrieked as Elliot covered her month with her hand.

"Whisper Carla, don't want the whole world to know our plan" she hissed as she let Carla loose.

"Sorry, it's just that you want to steal it"

"That is exactly what your plan suggested."

"No mine was more appropriate yours is very scandalous."

"Doesn't matter whether it's perjury or burglary, it is all against hospital rules but whatever, are we going to do this or what."

Carla looked at Elliot and deep inside she knew what she would do. She would do whatever it took to save J.D, even if she lost her job at the end.

"You already know the answer" and with that both girls went down the hall to check on J.D and see how he was. Also it gave them time to formulate their plan of attack.

* * *

Dr. Cox was sitting in his office trying of to get the image of J.D out of his head. True he had seen patients with worse injuries with his, survive and go on to live normal lives. So the same could happen with Newbie right. 

"_You gotta think positive Perry" _he whispered to himself as his ex-wife slash current girlfriend and mother of his child Jordan knocked on his door. She realized that it was open and came into the room and sat on his desk.

"Hey Perry, I heard what happened are you okay." Jordan

"Of course I'm okay why wouldn't I be."

"Because J.D was one of your interns and he annoys you on a daily basis so I don't know I thought you were feeling kind of sad."

"Well I'm not, I am doing just fine"

"Cut the crap Perry" Jordan smiled as she looked at him. "I know you and right know this macho act isn't fooling anyone."

"It fooled Barbie."

"Of course it fooled her, I mean come on have you seen how ditzy she is." Jordan laughed. "But that is beside the point, I know you."

"Well Jordan tell me what you think you know because I certainly don't" Perry sniped.

"I know that you are angry that J.D is the one suffering from this. I know that you are scared that he may die because like it or not Perry he is your friend."

"He is not my friend."

"Yes he is, and from what I heard he might not make it so you might want to tell him that incase he doesn't. I think he has a right to know."

"Whatever, I have a patient to check up on so I will see you at home."

"If you wanted to check up on J.D all you had to do was say so."

Perry looked at Jordan and grumbled under his breathe. Sometimes that woman could just infuriate him but for some reason he couldn't imagine his life without her. And maybe on some deep twisted emotional level he felt the same way about Newbie. He was scared that there was a possibility that J.D would never wake up from his coma and that scared the hell out of him. And for the first time in a long time, he didn't feel scared that he felt this way. In fact it felt right and Perry was going to everything that he possibly could to save Newbie's life.

* * *

When Carla and Elliot walked into J.D's they realized that they were not ready to see his body quite yet. J.D was the best friend that either of them could ask for and to see his body all mangled up was just too much to bear. They decided to check with J.D's doctor to see when his next transfusion was so they would know when it would be best to give him another bag of blood that he needed. While they were going over the detail of their plans, Dr. Kelso walked up behind them and gave them a grin. Carla turned around and gave him an evil glare. 

"What do you want Bob."

"I wanted to tell you that your little plan won't work." Kelso smiled.

"What are you talking about Dr. Kelso, what makes you think that we have some kind of plan." Elliot stuttered as she moved to stand behind Carla.

"Dr. Reid you must think that I am some kind of idiot. I know everything that goes on in this hospital, nothing gets by me. Except that my son was able to fool me that he was straight whenever else saw that he was gayer than Broadway. Anyways, I am hip to your little plan. Plus it was stupid to say your idea outside of my office door."

"Bob, I know we shouldn't have plotted what we were planning to do but you have to understand. This is J.D we are talking about, I mean he is a doctor here for Christ sake." Carla shouted.

"Mrs. Turkelton, I know exactly who Dr. Dorian is but I can't break hospital rules for him. If I break one rule for him then I have to break rules for every low life that comes into this hospital."

"J.D is not a lowlife." Elliot interrupted. "He is one of the best doctors at this hospital and the fact that you are willing to let him die is just showing the world that you truly are an evil bastard."

"You know if J.D was some stuffy board member, or some jackass that owned enough money to give a donation to this crappy hospital and give you a fatter pocket you wouldn't even flinch to give them whatever care they needed." Carla snapped.

"But he isn't is he. Now if you will excuse me."

"Wait don't walk away from us, how can you just let J.D die." Elliot asked.

"What are you going to do if he dies."

"Then I will have one less paycheck to sign won't I"

Carla looked at Dr. Kelso and swung her fist and hit him right in the face. Kelso, caught off guard, fell on the floor with a thump. "How dare you, you son of a bitch. How dare you talk about J.D like he is some worthless piece of shit. When I became a nurse and started at this hospital, I believed that we would do whatever it took to save the life of a patient. But are you care is about is money and a fatter paycheck. Well I hope you rot in hell for it." she screamed.

"Nurse Espinoza, if you don't apologize right now you are fired." he snapped

Carla bent down and pulled her badge off her uniform and threw it at Kelso right in his face. "You don't have to fire me, I quit." she screamed as she walked off. Elliot just stood there in shock seeing what Carla just did.

"_Well she is from the block" _Elliot thought as she ran off her. By the time she caught up with her she was in the supply closet on the floor, crying with her head in her lap.

"Carla"

"I can't lose him, Elliot" Carla sobbed in response. "I can't imagine my life without him."

"I know Carla."

"You know he was the first intern ever to make me feel bad that I was a nurse. He was the first intern that I ever got attached too." she hiccupped. "What am I going to do if something bad happens to him, who is going to be there when I'm mad at Turk and secretly pretend to be on my side. Who's going to be the godfather of my baby."

"He was going to be the God father." Elliot asked amazed.

"Of course he was, I mean he is Turk's best friend and I trust him the most with my child's life. And now, the baby will never meet him." she cried some more.

"Carla" Elliot replied as she got down on the floor and put Carla's head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and began to brush her hair. "You can't think like that because if you do, he's going to die. Right now J.D is weak, but he needs us to be strong so he knows how much we care about him. He's going to make it so you have to believe that okay."

"Okay" Carla whispered as her and Elliot rocked back and forth in the supply closet and prayed on the inside that J.D would make it through.

* * *

Turk walked into the room that J.D was occupying in the ICU ward of the hospital. He felt the tears sting his eyes as he saw his friend hooked up to all those machines. He pulled a chair next to the bed and laid back. He was on call but Dr. Wen noticed that he wasn't up to the surgery's so he decided to let him go home. But Turk couldn't leave, wouldn't leave his friend lying in this bed like this. His mind flashed back to the first time that he had met J.D 

_--------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------_

_Turk was walking down the hallway with a box in his hands and a piece of paper in his mouth. He was smiling at the fact that he was finally away from home and free to be the man he wanted to be. He just hoped that his roommate wasn't some big goofy dork. As he asked what seemed like the fifth person where room 424 was, he finally was standing outside of his room. Before he could open the door, it was swung open by a tall skinny white kid with black wild hair._

"_So much for him not being a big goofy dork. Forget big, he's the king of dorks." Turk thought to himself as J.D moved out of the way to let him in._

"_Hey roomie" the kid smiled as he plopped down on his bed. "I can't tell you how long I have been waiting for you to show up and I can't tell you how excited that I am that you are here. I have to say, I'd don't know to many black people so I am happy that you are my first"_

"_Okay" Turk whistled as he put the box on his bed. _

"_Oh, my bad, I forgot to tell you my name. It's Johnathan but everyone calls me J.D because my last name is Dorian so they call me J.D. I guess it is just easier to remember." J.D rambled. "But I digress, so what's your name."_

"_Christopher, Christopher Turk." Turk replied as he held out his hand to shake J.D's._

_J.D returned the handshake and sat back down on the bed. "So do you have a nickname."_

"_Not really" Turk answered and turned his attention back to unpacking his things._

"_Because you really should have one, I think I will call you Turk, Brown Bear, or Chocolate Bear, whichever you like best." J.D said with enthusiasm._

_Turk thought for a second and realized that J.D was a weird kid but he was a good loyal kind of weird. He knew that it would probably take some time to get used to him but what the hell it was only one year. "I think that I like Turk best."_

"_Okay" J.D smirked. "I guess we have to wean into using the Brown Bear one." J.D stayed quiet for a second trying to see if he liked Turk. He seemed like a nice guy but J.D wasn't good at making friends but what the hell, it didn't hurt to try. And if it didn't work it, it wouldn't matter, they would only be together for a year right. _

"_So do you want to hang out, you know get to know each other a little better."_

"_I don't think so" Turk replied quickly. There was no way in hell, he was hanging out with this kid on a regular basis. He was just too weird. "I promised that I would hang out with some new kids I met during orientation"_

"_Oh" J.D sighed. "That's okay, I mean I guess we could do it other time"_

_Turk looked at J.D's sad face and felt bad. He knew that the dude was probably friendless but what could he do. He let him down easy. He raised his eyebrow when J.D pulled a stuffed unicorn from under his bed and sat down on the chair in front of the TV._

"_Weirdo" Turk echoed in his head as finished unpacking._

"_I guess it's just you and me Justin" J.D said as he stroked Justin's tail. "But you know it's okay because I just love me some Sanford and Son."_

_Turk head shot up at the and he looked a J.D with amazement. He had never met anyone that loved the show as much as he did. Especially a white kid. "You like "Sanford and Son" Turk asked._

"_Yeah man" J.D smiled. "It is like the best show ever, well next to "Cheers."_

"_Cheers" Turk yelped. Everyone knew that he had a obsession with that show. Ted Danson was the best sitcom actor ever. "You like "Cheers."_

"_Oh course it is only like the best show ever." J.D yelled. "I just love TV, shows like "Different Strokes", "All in the Family" , and lets not forget "The Facts of Life."_

"_Tootie" Both Turk and J.D shout at the same time and both bust out into laughter. Turk had never met anybody like J.D before and now he didn't seem so bad. _

"_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all" Turk thought as he sat down beside J.D on the chair. "You know what, I think we should hang out tonight, I mean after all you are my roommate and I should make sure that you are cool and not some strange serial killer bent on killing all the black people on campus."_

_J.D looked over at Turk and smiled. He felt that he had finally found the friend that he always wanted but never got because everyone thought he was too weird. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."_

"_I can't get over the fact that you like Sanford and Son" Turk smiled as they turned the TV to TV land to catch the show._

"_Yeah dawg, that's how I roll. Holla" J.D smiled back as he threw up a piece sign._

"_Dude be whiter" Turk laughed._

"_Okay" J.D replied as he turned his attention back to the TV._

_------------------------------------End of Flashback------------------------------------------_

"I can't believe that I would be telling you the same thing all these years later." Turk laughed at the memory. "Who would have thought that we would become best friends. For almost thirteen years, you have been my friend and now you're lying here and." Turk's laughter became silent as he looked back at his friend's face. The only sound he could hear was the respirator moving up and down and the heart monitor beeping.

"And now I am going to lose you" Turk whispered.

"Gandhi what the hell are you doing in here" a voice boomed bringing Turk out of his thoughts.

"Dr. Cox what are you doing in here."

"Unlike you, I'm working. I have a patient to check up on."

"You're J.D's doctor."

"Yes I'm treating Selena. Do you have a problem with that because I had no idea that I had to run my charts by you." Perry said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that" snapped Turk. "I just didn't think that you cared about anyone, let alone J.D."

"I don't care about Newbie, I'm just doing my job."

"You know what, why can't you just admit that you care about J.D. He has been your doormat since he started working here and has yet to ever complain about it. He does everything that you ask him too and plus more. He's there for you when you need him to be and you have yet to thank him for any of it."

"Gandhi"

"The name's Turk. I suggest you stop acting like a jerk for once in your life and just be honest with yourself. J.D might die and I know for a fact that he would be happy to hear just how proud of him you really are." Turk replied as his pager went off. "I got to go, page me if anything changes." he said as he walked out.

Dr. Cox looked down at J.D and he could feel tears begin to cloud his sight. "You're not going to die kid, I'm not going to let you." he whispered as he left out of the room.

* * *

There you have it folks, chapter four up and ready to read. Here are some hints on what is next in the story- 

1) A Terrified mother

2) Buried Memories

3) An Unlikely Donor

4) A Sorry Kelso

5) A Moment Between Brothers

6) A Prayer Answered

7) A Friendship formed

Please review if you like it and review if you don't but no flames, just construtive critisism. Thank you very much

Ricka

* * *

So I am working on a new fic and I was wondering if I should post it.

Summary: 15 years has passed and Kim never told J.D about the baby. What happens when Jessica Doreen Briggs get fed up with not knowing and tries to find him herself. Troubles are in store as the a father and daughter try to find a common ground and learn to each other.

Preview

_All those years I thought that my father was some low life who didn't give a damn about me, while in reality he thought I was dead. I felt tears coming to me eyes as I grab some more papers from the box and run to my room. I look through the papers and realize that my mother had worked at Sacred Heart Hospital before she moved to Washington. In the papers was an article written about a Dr. Dorian who was still currently working at the hospital. Grabbing my small suitcase from the closet, I go to my dresser and start throwing close in it. After I'm packed I go to the computer and book me a flight on the next plane out to San Francisco using my mom's emergency credit card. Twenty minutes later my taxi arrives and the next thing I know I am in the air, designation my father._

Tell me what you think, if I should post it or not. I also need help deciding who J.D is married too or seeing or who he ends up with in the end.

A) J.D/ New Character -Have been married for twelve years and have a ten year old son together

B) J.D/ Elliot- Got married after they realized that they really did love each other. Have been married for thirteen years and have two children, girl who is twelve and a boy who is nine

C) J.D/ Cox - don't ask me why I just love those two together. Have been together for fourteen years and raised Jack together after he and Jordan split up for good (She was never pregnant with another child)

D) J.D/Kim- After fifteen years apart they realize that they really do love each other

Other Characters would include

J.D- Will be married or in a committed relationship with Perry( depends on what the people decide). Head of the Oncology department

Dr. Cox-Will either still be with Jordan or J.D (depends on what the people decide) Chief of Medicine

Turk- Still married to Carla and have two children together Isabella and George

Carla- Still married to Turk- Head of the nurses department

Elliot- Will either be married to Keith or J.D. Will have two children Joanna and Michael (same name no matter who she marries Head of the Endcronology department

Isabella (Lizard- called by Jack or Mocha Bear by J.D)- 15 going on 16

George-( Brown Bear Jr.-called that by J.D)- 12 going on 13

Jack-(Jackass-called that by Isabella)- 18 going on 19

Janitor- Will be head of the Custodial Department and will terrorize Jessie while she is there

Keith- Minor character

Jordan- Minor character

Perry and Jordan's 2nd child- Minor character unless people for for her to make an appearence.

Possible pairs-J.D/Cox, J.D/Elliot, J.D/Kim, J.D/NA, Elliot/Keith, Turk/Carla, Jack/Jessie, Jack/Isabella and the intorduction of some other pairs.

Please tell me what you think I should do. I really what to write it and any ideas would help.


	5. My Blast to the Past Pt 1

**

* * *

**

Summary: I know that it has been a while. Please don't be mad at me, blame the teachers at my school. But I decided that it would be a good time to post my next chapter so here it is, Hope you enjoy it.

P.S. Over fifty reviews that it awesome.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs, are you happy now.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- My Blast to the Past Pt 1**

* * *

J.D's POV

I wondered around the hospital wondering how long I would be in this spirit form but I have to say it was kind of weird and nice. Not only did I get to walk through walls to go anywhere, I was talking more to my dead father than I had done when he was alive. He was trying to help me make a decision about what I wanted to do but he wasn't giving me any advice on which way I should go. He was being very indecisive just like he was when he was alive so it made me see that when you die, you don't really change. I walk though the wall into my room in the ICU ward and I find that I was kinda sad to be lying in the bed. The last time I was in a hospital bed was when I had my appendix taken out. So now I have no appendix or spleen but hey what can I do, it's not like I needed them to live anyways. I smile as I watch Dr. Cox take my vitals but it quickly fades when I see him open my chart. I hear him mumble his usual curse words and run out of the room. Following him, I hear him as he begins to yell at some interns.

"Listen up people, I want you all to hear me and hear me good. The person in that hospital right there is going to be our number one concern. I want someone to check his vitals every hour on the hour. Also if his vitals drop in any way I want to be informed immediately. Do you all understand." Dr. Cox yells.

"Yes Dr. Cox." the all answer.

"Good and to let you know, if anything happens to him, you all will pay dearly." he finishes off as he makes his way through the crowd and pushes interns out of his way.

I had to say that I was impressed that he ordered the interns to look after me like that, not that I am surprised. Okay, I was a little surprised simply because he usually seemed to have no interest in me whatsoever. The smile on my face quickly faded when I realize that I was know a patient, not a doctor. I decided not to get my hopes up because here at the hospital, I am now a patient and everyone knows that Dr. Cox hates losing patients.

"So I guess you see that Dr. Cox cares about you"

"I think that he does but I'm not really sure."

"Why do you say that Johnny."

"No reason, it's just that Perry hates losing patients. He sees himself as a superhero who can save everyone."

"Isn't that why you look up to him."

"No" I answer. "I look up to him because even though he hates to admit it, he cares more than he lets on. He will do whatever it takes to save a patient, no matter what."

"So doesn't that mean he cares about you if you say that he really cares about his patients."

"Yes dad, he cares about his patients and that is what I am right now a patient. He sees me as a patient. Just once I wish he could see me as a friend."

"Why do you want him to see you as a friend so badly for. If he doesn't like you for the amazing doctor you are then screw him."

"I wish I could dad but I can't, I tried. I once even switched to another resident once because I couldn't take him berating me anymore. But he asked me to come back and I did and you want to know why."

"Why son."

"Dad when I figure it out I will tell" I sigh as I walk around the hospital. I finally find myself inside the lounge. I lean against the wall when I realize that I can't sit down but as I stand against the wall I fall straight through.

"I really have got to work on that." I reply as I hear my dad laughing at me.

"Are you okay son." he laughs as he reaches out his hand to help me up.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Don't worry you get better at it. You should have seen me when I first died, I was awful at falling through the walls."

"How is that I'm a ghost but falling on my ass hurts like hell." I say rubbing my head. "I didn't know ghost could feel pain."

"That's because you are not a ghost yet, you're just a spirit. But need I remind you if you don't make up your mind soon you will be a ghost."

"I know, I know but I don't know what to do." I sigh. "I used to be so happy when I started working here. I was here at this brand new place, with my best friend and now. My best friend has a family of his own. My other best friend has a steady boyfriend and I am the odd man out. Sometimes I wonder if it would be better if I wasn't here anymore. You know what I mean."

"Yes Johnny I do, but you shouldn't base your decision on other people. This decision has to come from you and you only." my dad replies.

"I know, I just wish I knew what to do." I mumble as I go back to my room. This time I when I arrive, I see the last person that I would have suspected there, the Janitor.

"What is he doing here" I whisper.

"Why are you whispering"

"I don't want him to hear me."

"You are a weird child."

"Thanks" I answer turning my head back towards the janitor.

"So here you are Scooter." I hear the Janitor say. "You know I've been here for almost thirteen years and you're the first doctor that I torture the way I do you. Well there is reason behind it. The reason is that I like you kid, I like how you go out of your way to help everyone around you without asking for anything in return. Okay maybe I'm lying, I don't like you that much but I like torturing you. No scratch that, I love torturing you. You have no idea how many nights I stay up at night wondering what I can do to make your life more miserable than it is. I kind of think of it as a way to acknowledge the weird relationship that we have." the Janitor sighs. "So scooter do us all a favor and get better okay. I have to have something to do at this hellhole, I mean they don't exactly expect me to work do they."

I see him take the trash out of the trashcan before he leaves out of the room. I was amazed that in a strange twisted way, the Janitor's torture was a sign of friendship. I mean, he put extra effort into making my life a living hell. I smile at the thought that the Janitor actually likes me.

"See somebody here likes you" My dad smiled at me.

"Yeah, I guess in a weird sort of freakish kind of way, he likes me. But whatever, it still doesn't help me make my decision."

"I know that son but you have to face the facts" he says as he points to my body. "You are in a life or death situation and you have to figure out if you want to live or die."

"I'm thinking, I never had to make a decision this hard before" I snapped.

"Johnny don't take it out on me, I'm just here to help." Sam sighed.

I looked at his dad and sighed. I knew that his dad just wanted him to make the correct choice and I had no right to snap at him like that. "I'm sorry dad, I really am, it's just so hard and I don't know what to do."

"Just take your time and focus, you will find your answer."

"Okay, dad I will." I smile at him and then suddenly I flash out of the room. I felt like I was floating in and out of alternate planes and my head felt woozy. "Dad what's going on."

"Don't worry J.D, you know how they say during near death experience your life flashes before your eyes. Well, that is what is about to happen."

"What" I yell.

"Yeah isn't that great, you get to see some of your fondest memories."

"And why am I doing this."

"There is no real reason, but maybe it will help you make up your mind about what you want to do with your life."

"Do I have a choice"

"Johnny you know that you don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. I'm merely trying to help you gain a better perspective."

I look at my dad and I shrug my shoulders. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to see my memories and see if life was really worth living.

"Alright lets do it"

"Great, grab my hand and we'll be off."

I grab his hand and I feel my body flash out of my hospital room and find myself standing in my living room of my mom's house. I then see myself come running down the stairs and I realize what memory I was looking at. I see that I was about eight years old and it was the day that my dad left us.

_------------------------------------flashback---------------------------------------------------------_

_A small framed boy with short black hair came running down the steps and looked up at his father who had a suitcase in his hand._

"_Hey dad, I have baseball practice tomorrow and you promised that you would go to my game. I know that I don't even get to play but the couch says that I am the best water boy that they had ever had. So can you come" J.D asked excitedly as he was jumping up and down._

"_Johnny we need to talk" Sam sighed. "I won't be able to make it to your baseball game tomorrow."_

"_Why" J.D sulked. "You promised that you would come, and even if I don't play at least you can see me in my uniform."_

"_I know I should son, and I wish that I could but I really need to talk to you."_

"_Don't you want to talk to Dan too"_

"_No I already talked to Dan, that's why he's spending the night at Mitchell's house."_

"_This isn't about the scratch on your Camero is it, because Dan threw the ball to hard at me."_

"_No Johnny it isn't"_

"_Good" J.D smiled but it faded when he realized his dad had his suitcase in his hand. "Dad, why do you have your suitcase with you, I thought you weren't going back to work for another week."_

"_Johnny come here." Sam kneeled to the floor and patted his knee for J.D to sit on. "I need to talk to you."_

"_What about dad. If it is about my teacher calling yesterday for yelling in class, it's not my fault. She knows of my fear of pennies and gave me one with my change yesterday." J.D rambled._

"_No buddy, it's not about that."_

"_Then what is it."_

"_Well son, your mom and I have been fighting a lot and we decided" Sam stuttered. "we decided that it would be best if I leave for a while."_

"_What do you mean" J.D said as he hoped up off his father lap. "What do you mean leave."_

"_Your mother and I have been fighting a lot."_

"_But why are you leaving."_

"_Because, I think it would be best if I did"_

"_No you can't leave because you already never home. And Angela in my class that her dad left and now she doesn't get to see him anymore. So you can't leave, you can't" J.D cried._

"_I'm sorry Johnny."_

"_Please Dad don't go, I'll be good I promise" J.D cried as he grabbed his dad leg and cried into his leg._

"_Johnny it's not your fault, it has to be done. Now promise you will be a good boy for your mom."_

"_NO" J.D screamed._

"_Johnathan Dorian."_

"_No" J.D screamed again. "I hate you, you're leaving and I hate you." J.D cried as he ran out of the room and back up the stairs._

_--------------------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------------------------------_

* * *

My dad looked over at me and I wondered if he could see the tears that were beginning to well up in my eyes. I've always tried to block out that memory of my dad leaving but seeing it again, made me realize how much I hated my childhood.

"Johnny" my dad started to say but I stopped him.

"Dad, don't worry about it."

"No, I left you when you needed me the most and it's my fault that you are having such a hard time making this decision."

"What."

"You're scared because you feel that when you need people the most, they are going to walk out of your life. Like I did. You see all your friends moving on with lives and you feel that that are about to leave you behind and forget about you."

I realized that maybe my dad was right. "Everyone else's life seemed to be right on track and I'll be left all alone. Just like I was when you left." I said as I started to cry or wanted to cry actually. I don't think that ghost have tears.

"Son I know what I did was wrong. I should have tried harder to stay with you but I can't take it back and I can't change it because it's already too late. What I can do is try to help you so you don't make the same mistakes that I did."

"What mistake was that" I ask

"Leaving the ones that I loved, even if I thought I was doing it for all the right reasons." he smiles. "Come on, I'm sure you have some better memories locked away in that brain of yours"

He grabs my hand and I feel myself flash ago and I only hoped that this memory would be a whole lot better than the last one.

* * *

Sam's POV

Watching that memory with my son made me realize just how badly I messed up. I nver meant to hurt him, neither of my boys, at all. I thought that by leaving they wouldn't see me as the screw up that I was. I mean come on, I sold office supplies for a living. No could would be proud of their if they did that for a living, but I had a feeling that Johnathan would. I felt that he would love me no matter what kind of job I had.

I look over at him and I could see tears in his eyes. Could I have caused that much damage to the kid by leaving him? True after I did leave I never came back often for the simple fact that I couldn't stand to look at his mother. Not because I hated her, it was just the opposite. I really never stopped loving her. We were teenagers when we fell in love, each others first love. It was a celebration when Dan was born, a miracle when J.D was born. I loved everything about her but I guess we just ended up falling apart. Till this day, She will always hold a special place in my heart. She was there for our sons when I couldn't be.

I look around as we land into the next memory. Hopefully it will be better than the last one but I know that it probably won't be. I continued to look around and breath happily. The reason that I needed Johnathan to hurry up and make a decision was the fact that after the memory replay, the next part would be the white light. And if Johnathan saw the white light then that means he was there. And from the looks of things, he would be on his way soon.

* * *

So there you go, Chapter 5. The next chapter with J.D will consist of flashbacks because I love them so much and they go so well with the near death experience thing. Life flashing before my eyes, white light, etc. But one question who is this mystery stranger that Sam is really worried about.

Still to come

1) The mysterious stranger

2) An unlikely saviour

3) The mother

4) A confession

5) And a sorry Kelso.

Please Review


	6. My Family's Arrival

**Summary: I know that it has been forever since I've updated but I have been stella busy and haven't had time to post. I've also been writing on other stories and ideas that keep popping into my head but I hope this makes up for it and I promise to try and have the next chapter up by Monday if I don't have to work. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

Disclaimer: DoN't OwN sCrUbS, tHaNkS

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6- My Family's Arrival**

**10 p.m.**

It had been eight hours after J.D's arrival to the ICU and everyone was tense. Carla had told Turk that she didn't have a job anymore and he was okay with it. He knew what a jackass Kelso could be and he was happy that somebody had put him in his place. He had been off for three hours but refused to leave the hospital and neither did anyone else.

Elliot had just gotten off of the phone with Dan and his plane had landed twenty minutes ago. He told her that he had called his mom and she too was now on her way to the hospital. She and her husband was on vacation in Cancun but as soon as she heard that Johnathan was hurt, she purchased the next flight out. Since their was only one seat left on the flight, her husband decided to catch another flight and met her out there. Elliot was pacing back and forth when she saw Dan coming through the doors with his suitcase in tow.

"Elliot" Dan screamed when he saw her. "How is he."

"Hey Dan, right now he's stable but still in critical condition."

"So what does that mean." Dan asked

Elliot looked down to the ground and tried to think of something to tell Dan. She knew he deserved the truth but she considered Dan a friend and didn't know how to break it to him.

"Please Elliot" Dan pleaded. "I want to know the truth."

"Okay I am going to be honest, at worst if he doesn't get the blood that he needs and if there is any internal damage that we don't know about he could die."

"Oh"

"But look Dan, we are going to do whatever we can to save his life. He's got the best doctor on his case and they are taking good care of him."

"Do you promise"

"I promise" Elliot smiled.

"Can I see him."

"Yeah, follow me."

Elliot and Dan walked down the hall that led to J.D's room in the ICU unit part of the hospital. Elliot gently squeezed his shoulder

"Do you want me to go in there with you" Elliot asked.

"No" nodding his head "I want to see him alone, if that is alright with you"

"Oh course" she smiled as she removed her hand and walked back down to the lobby.

Dan stood outside the door for a couple of seconds and reminisced about his life with J.D. True he loved to torture his brother and he knew that he wasn't the best brother in the world to him but J.D was still his brother. The same brother he tricked into drinking blue toilet water by telling him it was blue kool-aid. Or telling him the best way to learn how to kiss was to practice on his own arm. Or beating up Kevin Masson when he call J.D a pathetic loser. Even though he wasn't always there when J.D needed him but he was there now, and was going try to be there for him in the future.

"_If there even is a future" _Dan thought to himself as he entered the room. As soon as he saw J.D the tears were beginning to come to him eyes. He wasn't prepared to see his brother the way that he looked. Bruises, scraps, cuts everyway. Tubes going in and out of his body while they machines beeping with every heartbeat that J.D took. Pale skin and non movement was too much for Dan to take as he fled out of the room. Being in that room felt like death was sitting there, waiting to take J.D away and Dan couldn't deal with that. Running down the hallway, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran directly into Dr. Cox.

"I'm sorry" Dan stuttered as he tried to move out of the doctors way.

"Hey there Dan, did you get here."

"About ten minutes ago"

"Did Barbie give you an update about Newbie"

"Um…yeah she did, she told me everything"

"So then where are you going"

"I'm getting out of here Coxster, I was just about to go into J.D's room."

"Really then why are you running this way when his room is that way" Dr. Cox pointed

into the opposite direction, eyes never leaving Dan's face.

"I was about to go in but-"

"But."

"I couldn't do it, I was about to go and I chicken out."

"Do you mind me asking you why you won't go into that room with your brother."

"I can't be there for him like I thought, I can't. I thought I could but I can't."

"How selfish can you be Dan" Perry snapped. "That is your brother in that room, you have to go and see him. Do you not give shit about him.

"Don't you think that I know that Perry." Dan screamed. "Don't you think I realize that my brother is in that room with a chance of dying. I give a shit okay."

"Then why aren't you in that room."

"Because, J.D is my brother and I don't know anything about him. I have been his brother for thirty years and I don't know anything about him. Not his favorite food or color or hobby, nothing. I never took the time out to learn because I thought that I had time too. And now, there is a chance that he could die before I get to know him."

"Dan, I understand."

"No you don't understand. How can I call myself a good brother when I haven't taken the time to know who he really is. Hell Chris knows him better than I do, and they are not even related. I'm a horrible brother and everyone knows it." Dan shouted.

"You know what Dan, I don't know why you don't know your brother the way a real brother should because I got to tell you, that is just sad. But you know what will be even sadder, if you don't go in there with him. Go in there and tell him that you love him or whatever it is you want to tell him but tell him. Now how about you stop with the damn pity party that you're throwing yourself, because you're the only one there, and go in there and pray that your brother will makes it through. And maybe just maybe, when he pulls through this, you will get the balls to finally get to know at least something about your pathetic little brother." Perry ranted as he walked down the hall but not before shoulder bumping into Dan.

* * *

Dan looked down the hall that lead the way back to J.D's room. He knew that Perry was right about everything. His brother needed him now more than ever and there was no time to self wallow in pity and guilt. He sighed and started walking back to J.D's room and walked into the room. He wiped his eyes and sat down in the chair beside J.D's bed and kicked his feet up on the bed.

"Hey there little brother" Dan started. "How are you, okay stupid question. I know you're shocked that I'm here but what can I say, I love a free trip right. Plus I wanted to take some time off of work. Nah, I just kidding." Dan laughing as he held J.D's hand even tighter. "The reason that I am here is because you're my brother. I'm supposed to look out for you whenever you need me and I know that I haven't been the best brother in the world. But, I promise you if you get better, no when you get better, we are going to hang out more. We can even take that cross country trip that you always wanted to take with me. Rent out a 76' convertible, roll through the country with the top down. Taking pictures, having fun like brothers are supposed too do.

Dan sighed as he looked around the room and listened to the beeping machines. They seemed to be the only thing keeping him from falling off of the edge. He wanted to believe that J.D could hear him and he was responding with the beeping noises that were being made. He had to smile at the thought of J.D being in the room in spirit smiling directly at him.

"I know you probably don't believe me when I say that we are going to get to know each other but I swear I will. You have to believe me."

"Don't worry, he does." Turk replied as he walked into the room. "Hey Dan, Elliot told me that you were here."

"Hey Chris." Dan replied not taking his eyes off of J.D. There were no amount of words that could express the pain and guilt that he was feeling. Not ever Turk could imagine what he was going through or maybe he could.

"How you holding up."

"I should be the one asking you that, after all you're closer to him."

"Dan"

"No it's true, you're the brother that J.D always wanted, needed, no deserved. You're the brother that J.D deserved."

"Dan, I realize that you and J.D don't have the best relationship but you're always there for him when he needs you to be. Just because you're not that close, doesn't mean that he cares for you any less."

"How do you know" Dan asked. Could it be true that J.D actually love him the same

"Because, I have two brothers myself and I'm not as close to them as I am with J.D but I still love them. And if one of them was in this hospital bed right now, I would be doing the same that you are doing right now. Sitting right by their side, talking to them."

"You really think that he believes me, you think that he can hear what I'm telling him."

Turk looked at Dan and smiled. It was true that Dan and J.D weren't as close as one would think that brothers should be but any fool could tell that Dan really loved his brother.

"Yeah, I believe that he does." Turk said as he went to sit down. Before he could sit in the chair there was loud yelling that seemed to be coming from the nurses station.

"For the last time, I want to know where the hell my son is and if you don't tell me I will wring you so hard around the neck that the janitor will be using you for a mop." the voiced yelled again.

"Ma'ma please calm down."

"Oh I will calm down as soon as you do your damn job and point my in the direction of my son's room"

"Oh no" Dan smirked. "Mom's here"

* * *

Turk and Dan ran out of J.D's room and into the direction of where the noise was coming from. When they find it, there was a petite woman with long black hair and brown eyes yelling at a young intern who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Listen here you little ingrate for the last time, my son's name is Johnathan Dorian now tell me where he is."

"Mom, over here" Dan replied as he waved in the direction of his mother.

"Move out of my way" Mrs. Dorian told the intern and ran to Dan. "Dan oh my God, where is Jonathan."

"Mom, it's alright his room is right this way."

"How he is."

"Mom, please."

"Dammit Dan, tell me what his condition is now." she screamed at him.

"Ms Dorian, I'll tell you."

"Oh Christopher, I didn't notice that you were there." she replied as she ran over to hug him. "Can you tell me Johnathan's condition please."

Turk calmly told Mrs. Dorian what was wrong with J.D. He watched as tears began to fall from her eyes at the mention of him being in a coma and his need for more blood. He sighed as he watch her fall into Dan's arms and sob even harder at J.D's chance of survival. He watched silently as his own tears fell from his face and he wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her that best he could but he could tell it wasn't helping. She was faced with the possibility that her son had a good chance of dying and there was no comfort in that. After a few minutes of full blown sobs coming from Mrs. Dorian, she was finally ready to go into J.D's room and face him. Upon entering she quickly ran to his bed and crawled up beside him, and threw her are around his chest.

"My baby, my poor baby" she cried onto his shoulder as she used her hand to stroke his messy black hair. "Oh my God, my poor baby."

Dan walked around to the other side and sat in the chair beside him and grabbed his hand and laid his head on the bed. Turk closed the door and walked to the lounge because he figured that J.D needed to be around his family for the time being. He walked into the room and found Carla and Elliot sitting in there too.

"Hey baby" Carla replied as Turk sat beside her and placed his head on her shoulder, letting his tears flow to her shirt.

"Hey"

"How you holding up."

"I thought I was doing better but now I'm not so sure." Turk sighed.

"Elliot told me that Dan was here"

"J.D's mom is here too, just got here in fact. In his room right now rocking him, crying because he could die."

"Turk"

"You should have seen her when she came here. She was yelling at that intern David she was like crazy mad but as soon as I told her everything she looked like she had been crying for days. And Dan, I've never seen so distraught, not even when his dad died and he stayed in the bathtub for two days."

"Baby"

"If he couldn't handle the death of his father all that well, how is he going to act if J.D dies."

"I can't believe you would say that." Elliot screamed as she jumped up from her seat. "He's going to be okay, he's going to be okay because J.D knows that he can't leave us. He knows that we need him in our lives and he is going to be okay. So suck it up dammit and quit throwing yourself a damn pity party.

"Elliot, there is no need to scream."

"Yes there is Carla because if I don't scream, then I will cry and I don't want to cry because crying will make me think of death and I don't want to connect J.D to death more then he already is. Okay so please just let me scream." Elliot ranted.

Elliot began to breathe heavily as she sat back down in the chair and placed her head in her hands. Carla reached out her arm and pulled Elliot on her shoulder and let her cry. Elliot couldn't control the tears that began to flow from her eyes and she just curled up in a ball into Carla.

"Carla, J.D…. can't die,… he just can't…. We need…. him, I need… him" she cried softly into her shoulder.

"I know, sweetie. I know" Carla replied as tears began to fall down her eyes too and she rested her head onto on Elliot's.

* * *

Four hours later Dr. Cox had just finished his shift and walked into the staff lounge. Upon entering he saw Carla, Turk, and Elliot all asleep on the little sofa, curled up against each other. He signed as he looked at his watch and realized that it was two in the morning and they needed to go home and get some sleep.

"Hey" he shouted causing all of the them to jump up with a start, well Carla waddled up being seven months pregnant so it took her some time.

"What the hell Perry, why are you shouting." Carla snapped.

"Is J.D okay." Elliot asked.

"He's fine Barbie, still in critical condition but fine."

"Then why did you wake us up."

"Gandhi, it's two in the morning and I know for a fact that you have to be here at ten so I was thinking that maybe you three should go home."

"We can't leave, not until J.D wakes up."

"Listen here Barbie, if something is going to happen to Newbie, it's going to happen whether you are here or not so you would do better off at home where you can get some proper rest."

"We're not leaving"

"Leaving J.D would be the worst thing ever so we can't leave."

"Yes you are Barbie, because if you don't get enough rest and you come to work sleep deprived and exhausted and wind up killing somebody that will be far worst.

"You don't understand."

"I understand that it will be stupid if you stay here when there is nothing that you can do anyways."

The three of them looked at each other and knew that Perry was right. Staying there wouldn't help J.D get better any sooner and they all had early days tomorrow. Grabbing their things, they started to make their way out of the door. Talking, it was decided that Elliot would stay at Carla and Turk's place since it was closer to the hospital.

"If anything happens, make sure someone pages, or calls us."

"Don't worry, Nurse Roberts is on duty tonight so if anything happens she will call."

"Just make sure"

"Gandhi, I got it." Perry snapped as he watched the three of them leave. He sighed as they left because he felt like a hypocrite. He had yelled at them to leave when truth be told he wasn't going to leave. He had already called Jordan and told her that he wouldn't be making it home and she told him not to worry that everything was going to be okay. Perry had a feeling that it was going to get worse before it got better. He took his stethoscope from around his neck and laid it on the table as laid down on the chair and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I finally brought J.D's mom into the picture and Elliot finally has her moment. Dr. Cox is still being a hard ass about the whole situation but you know that he really cares on the inside. Don't worry, however, he will tell J.D how he really feels about him and hopefully it won't be to late.

What's coming up

1) A sorry Kelso

2) Help from an unlikely source

3) The arrival of a new vistor

4) A final decision

5) A mother's confession

6) A doctor's revelation.

7) Trip down memory lane

Stayed tuned for the next chapter and once again thanks for reading.


	7. My Truth's Revealed

**Summary: So I was off today and I decided that I was going to work on all my stories and today I did. I busted my ass and now I am here to present you with this new chapter of my story. Hope you all like it and I want to say that it will be over pretty soon, I think that it will have five more chapters left so enjoy it will you can.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show but I will own something like it one day with season's one through seven on DVD, hello**

* * *

**Chapter 7- My Truth's Revealed**

* * *

Six hours later, Perry woke up feeling the most tired that he had ever been in his life. He hadn't really been able to sleep the whole time he had laid his head to rest. He didn't know why but he couldn't sleep until Newbie was out of his coma and following him around again. He grabbed his stethoscope, walked out of the lounge, and made his way to J.D's room. Upon entering, he found Dan sleeping in the chair and a woman curled up in the bed with J.D. Dr. Cox didn't know who the woman was because when he checked up on J.D before he fell asleep the woman was not there and Dan was asleep. While trying to identify the woman, she woke up and looked at him with confusion in her eyes. 

"Who the hell are you?" she asked Dr. Cox not bothering to leave the bed.

"I'm Dr. Cox, J.D's doctor"

"Oh" she smiled at him. "You're the doctor that my son looks up too so much."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"So is there any change in my son, any change at all."

"Mrs. Dorian" Perry started.

"Please call me Barbara."

"Barbara there hasn't been any change in his vitals at all. He is schedule to receive more blood today but we still have to wait it out and see if he needs more."

"But this is a hospital, don't you have blood in stock."

"Since J.D's blood is so rare and uncommon, the hospital has a policy on how much he can get from the hospital blood bank."

"Oh, I see." Barbara replied as she started to cry again. "So without this blood, could he die?"

"I'm going to be honest with you" Perry sighed. "Yes there is a chance that he could die."

Perry heart ached watching the mother grieve for her son as if he was already dead and there was nothing that he could do about it. Checking J.D's stats, he started to walk out of the room but decided that the mother needed a break from watching her son in this comatose stage.

"Barbara would you like some coffee."

"Um…I don't….want to leave him…by himself." she stuttered.

"Come on, you could use it and if anything happens, I'm here."

Barbara looked at her son and then shook her head up and down signaling to Perry that she would like to go and grab a cup.

"I'll be right back sweetheart; momma's just going to go get some coffee." Barbara said as she kissed J.D on the forehead. Perry held the door open for her and led her to the coffee machine and down to the cafeteria. Sitting at the table, Perry silently sipped his coffee as Barbara just stirred hers around.

"You want to know something." Barbara said after a long moment of silence. "I used to hate your guts."

"What" Perry replied? "How could you have hated me when you have never met me? I mean if I had met you before then you would have a good reason to hate me and I mean a good reason."

"Because when my son met you, I stopped being his hero."

"I don't understand"

"Every since J.D was a baby I told myself that no matter what, I would be close to him. When Sam left, I knew that J.D would need someone in his corner so I was always there. Especially when Sam couldn't be there. I went to all his games, even though he never got a chance to play. Major school events and all his award ceremonies because he always got a lot. I made sure that I always had time for him because he didn't have anyone else."

She sighed and sipped her coffee before she started talking again. "Because I spent so much time with him, he was plagued as a momma's boy. Kids, especially Dan, tormented him for it but he didn't care as long as I was there. He always came to me for advice to solve all his problems, I was like Supermom and I loved the job. Then he met you and it changed. Suddenly your opinion matter more than mine and I wasn't his superhero any more. I never felt so alone in my life and I hated that feeling. And I didn't know how to deal with that so I decided that it was better to hate you because you became his new superhero."

"Barbara."

"No don't" she replied as she reached over and touched his hand. "I realized that I would never be replaced in J.D's heart and that he needed a male to look up too. A man that he could count on and give him advice on certain issues. And even though you call him "Newbie" or girl names and push him away, I know that you secretly like him more than you thought and let on."

"You know what" Perry smiled. "I do and I know that I shouldn't give him so much crap but I do it because I know that he won't let it get to him. He takes what I tell him and uses to his advantage and I kinda like being his mentor. However, tell him that I said that or I'll kill you. You may be Tiffany's mom but I swear I will,"

"Your secret is safe with me," Barbara laughed as she finished drinking her coffee.

"So" Perry began. "Why did you feel like you had to be close to him?"

"Well you probably don't know this but J.D is my miracle baby. When Dan was about two, I was in a car accident that caused some damage to my uterus. The doctor told me that it would be near, if not impossible to have any more children but three years later, I got pregnant with Johnathan. I was so happy I actually cried for two whole days when I got the news. Anyways when I was about six months, my water broke and I was rushed to the hospital. He was born a preemie and he couldn't breath on his own and most of his organs weren't fully developed," she said as she began to cry thinking about the memory.

"For a whole month, I sit beside that incubator watched him, sang to him and prayed that he would be okay. I touched him through the arm openings and I cried because I couldn't even hold my own baby. For that month, I never left his side and I promised him that no matter what happened in his life, I would be there for him, that nothing bad would happen to him. And now it seems like I have broken my promise because he is lying in a hospital bed."

"Hey Barbara, J.D is strong person. He proved that already when he was a baby and he's going prove it now. He is going make it through this because he has people in this world that need him, and he isn't the one that lets people down. The best thing that we can do right now is be there for him and cheer him on to pull it through." Perry reassured her as he grabbed her hand and cradled it.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because" Perry smirked. "I'm his mentor."

Barbara smiled at him and took her hand out of his. "Thank you so much, for all that you have done for my son. I'm glad he met someone like you."

"I glad I met someone like him too." Perry smiled as they both got up to go back to J.D's room. When they got there, they noticed that Dan was gone and a strange man was standing over J.D's bed talking to him. The man was about 6'0 and had strawberry blonde hair. He was unshaven and looked like he hadn't been to sleep in days.

"Um excuse me who are you" Barbara asked as the man looked up at them and they saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm… so sorry" he sobbed. "I didn't….mean…for this to…happen."

"What are you sorry about and who the hell are you." Perry snapped moving closer to the bed.

"My name is Simon, Simon Burgess and I'm the reason that he's in this bed."

"Excuse me" Perry yelled.

"I'm the reason that he's in this bed. I'm the guy that hit him and put him in this hospital.

* * *

"What do you mean your fault?" Barbara spat 

"I mean that I am the one that hit him."

"You son of bitch, you're the reason my son is going to die."

"I'm sorry" the man cried again.

Perry just stood at the bed and looked at the man with fire in his eyes. How dare this person stand over his friend's bed and cry those tears when it was his fault that J.D was in that bed. He didn't know now how it happened but before he knew it, his fist was making contact with Simon's face. Before he could swing again, he felt two arms pull him back and pull him away from Simon. He tried to lunge again but the hands stayed firmed around his waist.

Simon began to cry harder as he hunched in the corner, fear in his eyes. He knew what he did was wrong and that's why he was there at the hospital. To make amends for what he did before he turned his self over to the police.

"I'm cool" Perry replied wanting the hands that were holding him to let go. Perry turned around to see Turk holding him back and Dan standing in front of the mystery guy. Barbara ran over to the other side of J.D's bed and watched the rest of the men in the room pondering on what would happen next.

"What the hell is going on" Turk yelled as he pushed Perry behind him.

"That man" Barbara hissed. "That man is the reason my son is lying in this bed."

"What" Turk and Dan said at the same time?

"You heard that guy is the bastard that hit J.D"

Turk stared at the man while Dan fist curled up in a ball beside him. The next thing that everyone saw was Dan grab the man by the throat and slams his body hard against the wall.

"Please" the man cried. "I just came to say that I was sorry."

"Are you fucking kidding me" Dan screamed. "My brother is on the verge of death and you think that you can make everything okay by saying you're sorry. Well have I got a message for you. If anything happens to my brother, you will be sorry alright. Sorry that I am is his brother because I will kill you with my hands"

"I can't breathe" Simon gasped as Dan banged his head against the wall with almost passing syllable.

"Good" Dan replied as he squeezed his hands tighter around the man's neck.

"Dan let him go" Perry reasoned as he watched the gentleman's face starting to turn a bluish purple color.

"Why should I, he's the reason John's in here"

"You're going to kill him if you don't let him go"

"So, the world could use one less scum ball."

"I know that Daniel but hurting him is not the answer"

"It may not be but it will make me feel better"

"Daniel, let him go now" his mother screamed at him and Dan released his hands from Simon's throat. Simon crumbled to the floor, trying to regain his breathe and holding his hand up to his throat.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I would kill you it J.D dies." Dan sneered as he walked over to his mother and pulled her into a hug.

"Just got off the phone with the police" Turk said coming back into the room. "They said to keep him in here and they are on their way."

"I wasn't going to run I promise."

"Yeah like we believe that seeing as how you accident was a hit and run" Perry snapped.

"I had to see him, I had to tell him that I was sorry" Simon cried. "I didn't mean for this to happen and I really am sorry. I'm so sorry"

Everyone in the room watched Simon lie down on the floor and curl up into a ball. Even if they didn't want to admit it, they felt a twinge of sympathy for the young man. Clearly, it was seen that the young man did not hit J.D purposely and it could be chalked up as a simple accident. A simple accident that caused a dear friend's life was uncertain.

* * *

The whole hospital was already a buzz about what had happened in J.D's room. Turk, who had to calm down a pregnant Carla after he told her that the guy that hit J.D was in the room with him, was upset that he didn't show his anger to that guy. He watched how Dr. Cox tried to beat the crap out of Peter and how Dan almost strangled the man, but Turk did nothing. He was upset he saw the bastard standing right in front of him and he did nothing to avenge his friend. 

"_What kind of friend am I_" Turk thought to himself as he was standing outside of J.D's door.

"You're a great friend"

Turk turned around to see Elliot standing right beside him. Her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying that she had been doing and her hair was all over the place.

"How did you know?"

"That you were thinking that" Elliot smiled as she grabbed Turk's hand. "I've known you long enough and I know what your doubting face looks like."

"I know I shouldn't but-"

"Look at me Turk" Elliot ordered causing Turk to look at her. "J.D is so lucky to have you in his life and he would never want you to doubt the friendship that you share with him."

"Yeah I know it's just lately I've been kinda blowing him off when he just wanted to hang out with me. Now I wish I hadn't, and then maybe he wouldn't be in this mess."

"J.D would probably still be in this predicament even if you had said yes to hanging out with him. You didn't tell that kid to go run out in the middle of the street nor were you driving the car that hit him. Sometimes, shit happens"

"It does doesn't it" Turk mumbled as he walked inside J.D's room. They had transfer Simon down into the holding room and were keeping them there until the police arrived. Unfortunately, for them it would be a while before the police came since there was a hostage situation at a local bank. It didn't matter because he knew that Simon wouldn't try to run again, hell he couldn't if he tried. Deciding that it was time to see Simon, Turk left and walked down the hall to see him.

* * *

Perry had taken a break and decided that it was time to go run over J.D's charts. He opened the folder and realized that something was wrong. His blood count was still to low despite having received several pints of blood. Walking back to the kid's room, he saw that he was alone in the room. It was then that he realized the ked needed more or he would be dead in the next twenty-four hours. He couldn't let J.D so he decided that he had to go make a deal with the devil himself. 

Walking down the hall, he drew a couple of breathes before entering the office. Kelso was sitting at his desk, phone to his ear talking about something. Perry walked over to him and threw the phone out of his hands.

"We need to talk" was all he said, slamming the door to the office and sitting down right in front of the evil man. Perry knew that he would have to do a lot if it meant saving J.D's life and he prepared to sell his soul to the devil.

* * *

So there was chapter seven. I hoped you like the angry Dan and the bodning between Perry and J.D's mom. Don't worry there will be more drama to come with 

1) A sorry Kelso

2) An unlikely hero

3) A major decison

4) A mysterious stranger

5) And a declaration of love.

Please stay tuned


	8. My Blast to the Past Pt 2

**Summary: So hey folks I'm back and better than ever. Okay maybe not better than ever but I'm back. Sorry about the long wait but you know the deal; not much time between school and work and babysitting. Still, here is the next chapter and I will warn you that it only has three chapters left.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs and Bill Lawerence is not my father but you probably already knew that.

* * *

**

Chapter 8- My Blast to the Past Pt 2

* * *

JD's POV

As I hold my dad's hand, I can feel my body move into my next memory. It sorta feels like the first time I had sex. My body jerked a lot but the next thing that I knew it was over. I look over to my dad and realize that we had come to a stop. Looking around I can see an eleven year old me getting pushed by a couple of middle school kids.

* * *

"_Hey Dorkian, you better have our homework done" the taller of the kids said to him, pushing him against the wall._

"_Well you see Butch, I was doing your homework but then my mom-"_

"_What, momma's boy. She made you turn off the lights and go to bed in your Care Bears pajamas"_

"_There soft and give me good nights sleep" J.D smirked only to be shoved against the wall harder. It wasn't like he wasn't used to being picked on and beat up on a daily basis. _

"_God, you are such an idiot but you're an even bigger dork."_

"_I promise I will do all your homework tonight" J.D offered._

"_No, too late" Butch replied as he punched J.D right in the stomach. He laughed as J.D fell to the ground with a grunt and high fived his buddies. He raised his hand to hit J.D again but a loud voice stopped him in his tracks._

"_Hey, dickheads. What the hell do you think that you're doing"_

_Butch and his friends turned around to see a high school kid in a football jacket coming up to them. J.D got up from the ground and smiled when he saw who it was._

"_What's it to you?" Butch yelled as the boy came up closer to him._

"_Well I tell you what it is to me" he smiled at the kid as he grabbed him by the arm, twisting it around behind his back. "This dweeb that you're picking on just so happens to be my little brother."_

"_He's your brother?" _

"_Yes he is and you wanna know something else. I don't like pieces of trash like you touching him the way you were."_

"_We were just-"_

"_Just what" Dan laughed, twisting his arm back harder. "Beating him up because he didn't do your homework. Well how about from now on you do your own homework and if I catch you trying to force him to do your homework again. Well lets just say you will have to eat all your meals through a straw; I mean after you wake up from your coma first."_

_Dan pushed the kid away from him into the other kids and all of them fell to the ground. Butch tried to come at Dan again but Dan swung his fist; hitting Butch right in his face. Dan hit the kid so hard that he fell to the ground and his lip was busted. J.D laughed as Butch and his friends got up and ran in the opposite direction away from J.D and his brother._

"_Thanks Dan." J.D replied once he stopped laughing and picked his books up from the ground. "How did you know?"_

"_That you were getting your ass beat everyday." Dan smiled. "Ah it was easy to figure out when you kept coming home with bruises all over you."_

"_But I told everyone that I fell"_

"_Johnny I will admit that you are very clumsy and accident prone but you're not that bad. Plus I saw the big kid beat you up yesterday."_

"_And you waited until today to do something about it." J.D shrieked._

"_Well, I had to know why he was beating you up. I mean at times you can be very annoying."_

"_Gee thanks" J.D sarcastically replied as Dan wrapped his arm around his younger brother. He knew that most of the time he didn't get along with his older brother because mostly they were very different but that didn't change the love his hand for him._

"_You know that I'll always have your back lil bro."_

"_It's nice to know that"_

"_Yeah but don't tell people about this. I don't want to ruin my reputation." Dan laughed as he ruffled his brother's hair and pushed his books out of his hands; running the rest of the way home._

_J.D just sighed as he picked up his books from the ground. It was true that his brother could be an absolute sometimes but he still loved him; though sometimes he wondered what it would have been like to be an only child._

"Wow" I replied. "I had forgot about. That was the first time Dan every stuck up for me."

"So I guess he wasn't a horrible big brother."

"No he wasn't horrible. There was just times he made my life a living hell but I guess that went with the territory of being an older brother."

"And what's that?"

"Torturing your younger siblings by making them your slaves or beating up the bullies because you are only one who can inflict pain on them."

"That sounds about right" Sam laughed as the placed his hand on his son's shoulder. He hoped that this memory should J.D that his family did care about him. He needed to do something to make J.D stay on earth and not move on. "He really loves you, you know that right."

"I know and I love him too."

"So you want to move on to the next memory"

"Yeah I do" I smiled as he grabbed his dad's hand and felt himself floating onto the next memory.

This time we see me, I'm surrounded by my mom and my brother, holding a piece of paper in my hands. I admitted recognized it as the day he had gotten my acceptance letter into college. I could remember that day like it was yesterday.

* * *

"_So honey, what are you waiting for; open it" his mom pleading as she sat down beside him._

"_What if I didn't get in?"_

"_Of course you got in honey. You are in the top five percent of your class and you made an 1100 on your SAT's. What school wouldn't want you?"_

"_Mom, I'm not that smart."_

"_No the bullies just used to beat you up because they had too much time on their hands."_

"_It's not my fault that they got kicked out of their extracurricular activities." J.D growled, hands trembling trying to open the letter. "I just don't want to get my hopes up."_

"_Stop being such a baby and just open the letter"_

"_Dan, stop talking to your brother like that."_

"_What!" Dan yelled as he got up form his chair. "We've been sitting here for almost thirty minutes because he so damn scared to open a letter. It's ridiculous."_

"_Well I didn't ask you to stay Dan. I just want this moment to be perfect but if you don't want to be here you can go."_

"_Fine"_

_J.D and his mom watched as Dan walked around them and walked up the stairs to his room. They heard the door slam and they both knew that the young man was mad and would remain that way until he was apologized to._

"_Well that went well."_

"_Honey, your brother loves you and is happy for you. It's just this college is far away and he won't get to see you as often. He's just going to miss you that's all."_

"_He sure has a funny way of showing it" J.D grumbled as he opened the letter. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out the paper and read the words typed on the paper. His frown quickly turned to a smile when he jumped up from his chair and began to dance around the table._

"_I got in, I got in!" he repeatedly screamed as he ran up to his mother and hugged her. _

"_See I knew that you would get in. Didn't I tell you to never doubt your mother?" she said kissing the side of his cheek in which he grossly wiped it off._

"_Mom"_

"_What, it's love from your mother. You should appreciate while I'm here." she smiled as she walked away. "So have you decided what you're going to take up."_

"_Well. I wanted to wait until I got in to tell you that I was thinking about going into Pre-Med."_

"_What"_

"_Yeah. Well I like helping people and I love science so that's what I was thinking about doing."_

"_That is wonderful honey. You'll make a great doctor."_

"_You really think so."_

"_We know so." _

_J.D and his mom looked up and saw Dan leaning in the doorway, hands across his chest._

"_Dan"_

"_I just want to say that I'm sorry and I guess that I'm just a little jealous that you're leaving home."_

"_Dan" J.D smiled as he walked over to his older brother and ruffled his hair. "Just because I'm going away doesn't mean that I'm never coming back. I'll be home for the holidays and summer vacation."_

"_Yeah I guess but it won't be the same"_

"Y_eah because you won't have someone to beat up every morning."_

"_Hey you're the soon to be doctor. I need to get my exercise somewhere I right."_

"_Not on my face Dan, not on my face."_

"_Beggars can't be choosers." Dan smiled as he pulled J.D into a hug. "SO if you become a doctor does that mean I can get free physicals."_

"_Not even if you paid me for it" J.D smirked only to be punched in the shoulder by his brother. "I hate you"_

"_Love you too Johnny"_

"That night we went out for dinner and it was the best night that I had ever had."

"Yeah I can see that. It would have been better if I was there too"

"Dad" I whispered as he placed his hand on his shoulder. He couldn't help but feel bad that his dad had to watch these moments. He had never wanted to cause his dad any pain and it was killing him inside. "It's not your fault, you did the best you could."

"But it wasn't good enough was it" he smirked as he sat down. I wondered how he was able to do that and as if there was magic, a bench had appeared out of nowhere. "I missed the most important moments of your life. I don't know how you can ever forgive me for that."

"Dad I forgave you a long time ago; you don't have to worry about that."

"Well I haven't forgiven myself yet." he sighed. "It's just I thought I was doing the right thing. I mean what kid could boast about their dad when he was nothing but a office supply salesman."

"Dad I didn't care if you sold office supplies or meat out of a locker. I just wanted my dad there with me" I replied as he sat down beside his father. It was true that when I was younger I could have cared less what my dad did for a living. Just having my dad around would have been enough for me.

"And I let you down"

"Yeah you did but not intentionally and I get that. I just want you to know that I turned out fine. I went to college, med school, and now I'm a doctor. Like I said, you did the best you could"

"How can you be so forgiving" Sam asked, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. After everything that he had done to his family.

"Because I was taught to never hold a grudge and I don't plan to go back on that" I smiled. "Now are there any more memories that I should surf through before I decide on what to do."

"That's up to you. This is your walk down memory lane."

"Okay I want to go to one that will show you just how much I love you."

* * *

I grabbed my dad's hand and our bodies were bieng pulled into another memory. This time there are people sitting in a church, everyone dressed in black. The man in the front was dressed in a long robe and Dan had just sat back down in his seat, next to our mother.

"And next we will hear from Sam's other son Jonathan."

I watch myself stand up and make my way to the pulpit where the preacher is, standing over the podium and place the microphone to my lips.

"Hello, my name is Jonathan Dorian but most people call me J.D, unless you can't my boss who will call me Betty on any given day. Well anyways I'm not here to talk about me but instead I'm here to talk about my father, Samuel Dorian.

"Even though I didn't get to see him much, he was a good man and a good father. I know that he loved me very much, though sometimes I doubted that he did. Those doubts were always caste out of my head because he would always come when I needed him. Like this one time when I twelve and I got sick with the flu. He was supposed to be on a business trip but when he heard that I was sick and came to see me right away. That memory always made me see that he loved me."

"It's unfortunate that I didn't get a chance to see him one last time before he died, or even give him a proper goodbye but I know that he's watching over me; telling me that he loves me no matter what I do. I will miss my father very much and I know that I will see him again one day."

I watch other me get down from the podium and go take a seat beside my brother and wrap my arm around him. I knew that he was closer to my father than I was so he was taking it harder than I would. I remember the tears that my mother cried and even though they were divorced for a long time, I knew that they still had love for each other.

I look over to my father and I can see him crying too. I don't know if they are allowed to look down over us from heaven so I wanted to show him something that I did appreciate him.

"I don't know if you saw me or not" I whisper

"I saw a glimpse of it but I really wasn't supposed to watch. It supposed to help with the moving on process." he smirked as he wiped his eyes.

"Well now you know how I really felt, or feel. I love you and nothing is every going to change that."

"I know son, I know"

I open my arms and allow my father to wrap his arms around me. It felt good to give him the hug, like I was getting my chance to say goodbye.

"Oh how touching, really sweet isn't it"

* * *

We turn around and see a middle age man dressed in all black, with a long black overcoat. His hair is silver with dashes of blond in them and he had piercing blue eyes. Another cool thing about him was that he had an accent, English I think. Whoever he was my dad didn't seem to like him and I wondered if he was the devil.

"What are you doing here" I heard my dad hiss and walk over to the man.

"You know what I'm doing here Samuel. I am doing my job."

"You can't. They told me that I had time to get him to stay on earth."

"Well I'm sorry to say that your time is up." he smirked at my dad and at me. "I do have to say that I feel bad about this. It's always the harder when I have to take the soul of someone that I know relatives."

"Dad what's going-"

"No you can't, we are so close. He's not ready to leave yet."

"Then why is he still here."

"I don't know" my father snapped but refused to stop looking at the man. "All I know is that he needs more time."

"I can't give him any more time. His name is the next name on my list and if I don't collect his soul the way the order was written the cosmic balance will be thrown off."

I listen in shock as the strange man talks about the cosmic balance and taking my soul. I wonder if he was really the devil. Then my heart began to beat faster than ever because I realized that I might be going to hell.

"I don't want to go to hell, I burn easily" I scream out loud causing the two men to look at me at me like something is wrong with me.

"Dear boy, you're not going to hell."

"Then why are you here"

"Didn't you hear me earlier, I'm here for your soul"

"My soul" I gulp as I back away from the two of them even further. I don't know where I was going but I wanted to get the hell out of there, fast. "Why do you want my soul.

"To take to the other side of course; why else would I want it."

"Who are you."

"You haven't figured it out yet" he laughed as a piece of parchment appeared in his hand, leaving behind a trail of smoke in the process. "My name is Michael and I'm the angel of death."

I fell my stomach drop all the way to the floor as I began to lose consciousness. As I hit the floor I wonder if I'm the first spirit that every fainted. Well who wouldn't faint if they were face to face with death.

* * *

There it is folks, my update. If some of you out there watch this amazing TV show called Charmed then the angel of death idea was stolen from there, so I guess I should have put a disclaimer up but I didn't. Still, I don't own Charmed; happy. Sorry it took so long to post but it's here now and I hoped you enjoyed it. I have to warn you that the story is almost over. I putting the final touches on the final chapter now so enjoy while it last. Here are some previews on what's next to come.

1) A declaration of love

2) A Turning moment

3) A tearful goodbye

4) A Sorry Kelso

5) And a fight for life


	9. My Startling Revelations

**Summary:** So it's been a long time since I posted and I know that I usually try to feed you all these stories about me being too busy and stuff like that which are always true but I decided to stop doing that. I have no clue when I'll be posting again and I just want you all to bear with me until the next chapters are posted. I promise I won't go months in between postings like some authors do and I will try my damnest to keep them at least two weeks apart, that's the most I can try to do. Thanks.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Well I used to think that since I'm adopted, Bill Lawerence could be my biological father and that would make me part owner by default but I then realized something. That would be impossible because I'm black and he's, well he's not. Oh well.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: My Startling Revelations**

* * *

Perry had just thrown Kelso's phone on the floor and sat down in his chair. He knew that he was taking a huge risk in doing this but he had no choice; he promised Newbie's mother that he would do whatever he could to save him.

"Perry what the hell-"

"I said that we need to talk" Perry growled.

"If you are here to talk about Dr. Dorian then you don't need to-"

"Like hell I do Bob, what the hell. This kid has been at this hospital for almost six years and you aren't trying to do a damn thing to try and help him. Now I know that with you being Satan and all it's hard to do a good deed for someone else but you need to try to do something. Call in some favors, anything"

"Well Perry if you hadn't came into my office acting like the jackass that you are I could have told you that I am on the phone with The Red Cross right now and they have offered to give me five units. Now that they aren't on the phone anymore I don't know if they will give them to me."

"Um- I don't know what to say"

"Look I know that what I said and did was wrong but I am trying to make up for it."

"What about Carla; did you give her her job back yet."

"No I haven't given Nurse Turkelton her job back yet but I will make it known that if she wants it she could have it."

Perry looked at the smiling Kelso and knew that something was wrong with this whole conversation. Kelso wasn't the type of person to admit when he did something wrong unless he was kissing up to somebody.

"Come on Kelso what's the real truth?"

"What are you talking about Perry?" Kelso said continuing to smile.

"Come on Bobbo I know you. The only time you back down is when you come face to face with a board member."

Kelso smile faded from his face when he realized that he had been busted. He decided that he might as well tell Perry the truth behind why he was really getting the blood.

"Alright Perry" Kelso sighed. "The truth is that Dr. Dorian's mother is married to a lawyer and she threatens that if I wouldn't do whatever I could to save her son then she would get her husband to sue the hospital. So I promised her I would."

"You back down from a lawyer; you never to that."

"I do when I have Ted as my legal council and the opposing lawyer is junior partner at his law firm."

"Then you would have a problem."

"Yes I would so that is why I decided to do this instead of getting sued."

"Wow"

"Perry I know that I am a hard ass but I will do anything that it takes to keep this hospital staying afloat; even if it's backing down and apologizing for what I did."

Perry just shook his head in response and got up to leave. He knew that Kelso wasn't as bad as people plagued him out to be; he just had to be that way to keep the hospital running.

"Bob I'm glad that you changed your mind. He's a great kid"

"Why do you think I keep him around" Kelso smirked as he picked up the phone again and watched Perry walk out of the door.

* * *

Turk took another deep breath as he went into the room that Simon was in and sat across the young man. He knew that Simon couldn't be any older than he was but from yesterday's events, he looked like he had aged about twenty years. His freckled face was pale and bruised and his red hair was dull. Eyes were stained red and he was curled up in a ball on the bed. 

"Whaddya want?" Simon asked Turk when he sat down in the chair. "Come to hit or strangle me and tell me what a piece of shit I am because guess what; I already know that."

"Well we just want to make sure that you never forget."

"Forget, God you people don't get it" Simon said sitting up and Turk could see the handprints around his neck. "I didn't do what I did on purpose; it was an accident."

"If it was such an accident then why did you keep going? Why didn't you stop?"

"Because I got scared," yelling as he got up from the bed. "I never meant to do what I did and I didn't know what would happen to me if I turned myself in. However, when I got home I couldn't stop thinking about what I did to him and I knew that I had to turn myself in. Don't you get it that I didn't have to turn myself in and I probably would have never gotten caught but I did. I did it because I couldn't live with myself to know that I helped in taking someone's life."

Turk opened his mouth to respond but saw that he couldn't. Simon probably could have never said anything to anyone and got off scotch free and they would have never known who did this to J.D. However, the man was willing to give up his freedom because he couldn't deal with the guilt for the rest of his life.

He watched as the man sat back down on the bed and pulled the pillow into his hands. It was as if he was holding on to dear life and he didn't appear to have anyone there with him.

"Why did you do it?"

"Weren't you listening I didn't mean-"

"I know it was an accident. What I'm asking is what happened to make you hit J.D?"

"I was upset. I had just found out that my pregnant girlfriend of almost five years wasn't pregnant with my baby."

"Wow"

"I mean after everything I've done for her and that baby. Worked double shifts for the past two months back to back, just to buy things like a crib, bottles, and she just says Oh and by the way the baby's not yours." Simon replied emotionally as he began to cry. "I mean after everything that I've done and she just told me that and just got into my car and I drove. I ran every red light, stop sign, drove over the speed limit, and I didn't give a damn about anyone or anybody. I just wanted a way to stop the pain."

"You were going to kill yourself weren't you?" Turk replied when he came to the realization of why Simon had decided to speed through all the lights and stop signs.

"I always knew that doctors were smart." Simon laughed as he sat up again. "But you're right I was. My life was crappy; growing up in different foster homes every week, seeing things that a teenage boy shouldn't see was too much for me. Because of that, I got into trouble at school, experimented with things that people should never do but I didn't care. There were some days that I didn't think that I would live to be an adult but God liked playing games with me because everyday he woke me up again."

"Then I meet Melissa and I thought my life was final going to be put on track. She made me-gave me the courage to turn my life around and for five years I gave her everything that I had but it still wasn't enough. God had to come and pulled the rug out from under me."

"Simon man-God isn't the one that you should be blaming all this on."

"Don't tell me that you are one of those religious people who believe that everything happens for a reason because tell me Dr. Turk what was the reason for my real father beating the shit out of me for his miserable life or my mom passed out on the living room because she was high. Or why did the people that promised the system they would look after me, take care of me even use their authority over me to do whatever the hell they wanted with me. You don't know what it's like to grow up unloved so please don't pretend that you do."

"You're right, I don't know what's it like to go through those types of things but I do know that my best friend is dying and there is nothing I can do about it and it's not fair because he did nothing wrong; do you hear me, nothing wrong." Turk yelled as he got up from his chair.

"And if there was something I could do, I would; I don't know how many times I can say that over and over again.'

"Well if you can find somebody who can give some O negative blood then I won't say it over and over again."

"Did you say O negative?"

"Yeah I did"

"Would it help if the blood came from me?"

"What?"

"You need O negative blood and I'm O negative. I can give you the blood that you need."

"I don't think-"

"Look" Simon yelled as he sat up from bed and walked up to Turk. "You came in here talking about wanting to save your friend, well here's a perfect opportunity. If you need medical history I can have the doctor from county fax it too you." Simon's s emotions quickly changed from anger to guilt and tears began to form in his eyes. "I really want to make up for what I've done and if this is a way I can help then please let me"

Turk thought about it and realized what Simon said was justified. J.D needed all the help he could get and he knew that his friend wouldn't care who it came from, as long as it helped save him in the long run. Not saying a word, he simply shook his head yes and made his way out of the room to go make the arrangements.

* * *

She sat on the side of the bed and grabbed her once lover's hand. She couldn't control the tears that had started to flow from her eyes as soon as she entered the room. It had been empty and she just wanted some alone time with him, without his family around to tell him how she really felt. 

"Hey J.D" Elliot whispered as she bent down beside his ear. "How you doing, stupid question right because you're clearly not doing well if you're lying in a hospital bed close to death."

She laughed as she moved her body until she was lying right beside him and threw one arm across his body. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for yesterday because as usual you were right. I don't love Keith and I don't think I ever did. I think I love the idea of being in love with him but it's not enough to stay with someone; especially when you're in love with someone else."

"You know what I wish, sometimes I wish that we stuck it out because contrary to belief we were good together; we still are. But, you're not in love with me; at least not in that way but I wish you were because the truth is I'm in love with you. I know it may not mean much now but it will best if I say this now before it's too late. If I had to choose between going out with the hottest guy in the world or coming home to eat pizza and watch crappy TV with you I would always choose you; that's how much I love you."

"He loves you too you know."

Elliot jumped up from the side of the bed and quickly wiped her eyes. She looked up to see J.D's mother come into the room. She had never met the petite woman before in person but she could tell where J.D got the majority of his looks from. She had her black hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail and she looked like she hadn't slept in days but she still managed to look gorgeous. Mrs. Dorian had thick eyelashes and high rose cheekbones, each dented with a dimple. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and her smile seemed to sparkle brighter than any stars she had ever seen.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dorian, I was just-"

"Please call me Barbara," the woman laughed as she sat down on J.D's bed. "And don't worry about it, you're Johnathan's friend and you have every right to talk to him if you like."

"Thanks"

"Did you mean it?"

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked confused. She hadn't known that Barbara had heard the conversation she had with J.D.

"When you said that you loved him, did you mean it?"

"I…um…yeah I did but it doesn't matter" Elliot sighed as she too sat back down, this time in an empty chair.

"Why not?"

"Because, he doesn't love me. He once thought he did but he didn't and he thinks we're better off as friends."

"You'd be surprised"

"I'm sorry, what-"

"I'm going to tell you something that you probably don't know, J.D hates your boyfriend Kevin" Barbara smiled at the blonde hair woman.

"Keith" Elliot corrected her. "And I know J.D hates him. He hates anyone that is better than him in Dr. Cox's eyes."

"That's not why he hates Keith"

"Then why does he hate Keith?"

"He hates Keith because Keith was afraid to say what he's wanted to say to you for years now."

"What are you talking about?"

"My son is madly in love with you and I'm not talking about elementary school love where you pass notes that ask you to bubble in your answers. I'm talking about take your breath away, give anything to keep you love."

Elliot was completely thrown off by the comments Barbara was making. How could J.D be jealous of Keith when he had the chance to be in his place? He was the one who said that he didn't love her and now his mother was telling her different. It was something she just couldn't believe.

"I'm sorry Barbara but I think you're wrong, he doesn't love me."

"You must be unaware of the conversations I have with my son on almost a daily basis. He tells me everything from the latest patient he gave a prostate exam to too the newest girl in his life and do you know who he always compares these girls too."

"Me"

"No Madonna" she laughed back at the confused girl. She had to admit that he was on of the better-looking girls that J.D had ever dated and wouldn't mind welcoming her into the family. "Of course it's you and he does it because he's still in love with you"

"But how…he told me…when…I'm so confused." Elliot stuttered as she slid down further in her chair.

"Look, J.D doesn't do well in relationships. He either does something stupid to end it or find a way to sabotage it before it could develop into something more or sometimes a mixture of both.

"Sometimes, I think it's my fault he's like that." sighed as she grabbed her son's hand and placed it in hers. "He saw what happened between me and his father and watched me go through divorce after divorce with other men; I guess he stopped believing in love."

"But you said he loves me-"

"He does, I know he does and when he pulls through this alive, you tell him those same exact words. Tell him that you will always choose him in the end, that's if you really mean it."

Elliot thought about it for a second before a smile returned to her face. She hadn't wanted to admit it before but J.D's mom was right, she did love him and meant what she said. "Yeah I do, I really do"

"Good" she smiled as she shook J.D's hand. "Because my little Tinkerbelle needs someone like you in his life."

"Tinkerbelle" Elliot snorted with an amazed face.

"Yeah, that's who he went as for Halloween one year. He had seen Peter Pan that month and Tinkerbelle was his favorite character. He kicked and screamed until we brought him the outfit. Sam almost had heart attack but I thought it was the cutest thing ever-"

She stopped talking when she realized that Elliot had started to laugh aloud at the story. She was laughing so hard that tears of amusement, instead of tears of grief, were flowing from her eyes. She was laughing so hard that she suddenly fell out of her chair and onto the floor.

"I probably should stop-"

"No please, keep going" Elliot continued to laugh as she got back up in her chair and wiped her eyes. It was actually nice to be laughing instead of crying and she knew it was something she definitely needed. "If he doesn't take me back when I tell him I love him these stories will make great blackmail."

"Well then okay" Barbara smiled. "Oh I got another one. One day when he was about five or six…"

* * *

He sat his office, tears evident in his eyes. He didn't want to go into the room and tell the family the bad news but he knew he would have to do it soon. He made a small effort to walk towards the door when he suddenly stopped. He couldn't go into the room and tell the family that it was over, that there was nothing more that he could do when it wasn't true. Perry realized that he wasn't going to give up on J.D, not with a fight and not until he had no other choice.

* * *

So there you have it folks, chapter nine up and running. I hope you like the softer side of Kelso and if you all wondering if I planned on this being a J.D and Elliot fic, I didn't. It just happened when I was writing this chapter out and if there are any Reidian fans out there, this one is dedicated to you. I think there are only two more chapter left in this story so enjoy while it last. I know I would usually post what's coming next but I want to leave in anticaptaion of what's next to come so I'll just end it here. 

Love and Peace

"Ricka"


	10. My Brush With Death

**Summary: I know you all probably hate me for going two months without updating any of my stories but my computer almost died and I had to get it seriously fixed, no lie but now it's back with a vengence and nothing will keep me from finishing it. I want to tell you all that this is the next to the last chapter and after that this story will be no more but don't worry; I have other story idea's that I've been toying with and writing down when I'm supposed to be paying attention in class.

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter Ten: My Brush with Death

* * *

J.D's POV

"Dad" I whisper as I sit up from the ground. "I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that I was hit by a car and in a coma, dangling in the realm between life and death. You were showing my memories and then I met the angel of death."

"Johnny, that was real."

"Huh-" I look around and sure enough there was Michael standing there tapping his foot with an agitated look on his face and that could only mean one thing. He was waiting to take me to the other side. "You can't be death."

"And why is that?"

"Where's the skeleton body, the long black robe with the hood? You don't even have the that long, sharp, curvy weapon looking thingy."

"A scythe." he smirks at me as he reads his parchment once more.

"Yes, you don't have any of the those things so why should I believe that you're death."

"Why is it you humans make anything associated with dark so dark and evil looking? It's really quite embarrassing, especially in my line of work when I am known as the grim reaper. Do you know how dreary and depression that sounds?"

"Well you kill people."

"I don't kill people, I merely move their souls on to the other side. Death is a part of life, it's inevitable and yet people seem to think it's all my fault that it happens. It's really not fair."

"Is it your fault; death I mean"

"No, it isn't. Like I said I merely cross souls from one side to the other. I don't cause it nor do I control it. Death is neither good or bad, it just is."

I look at Michael and a part of me knows that he's right. It isn't his fault that people die just like it isn't my fault when a patient dies. Still even though a part of me was ready to give up and take his hand, another part wasn't.

"I'm not ready." I simply state as I move my body away from his. He gets that annoyed look on his face again and looks back at me with a frown.

"It isn't about whether you're ready or not, it's my job to take your soul. It's time for you to move on."

"No, dad tell him I'm not ready."

"Michael please-" I heard my dad plead to the dark man. I could hear the fear in his voice and I knew that he wasn't ready for me to leave just yet, not even if it meant spending all of eternity with me. "He just needs more time."

"I don't have time to give him time Samuel. Everyone must be taken according to where they are on the list. That's the way it's been done since the beginning of time and now you want me to change it." Michael seethed, his accent become sharper with every word he spoke.

"He's my son, you can't take him."

"I have no choice, it is the way it has to be."

Before I had a chance to say anything, he grabbed my hand in a flash of white light I was gone. I could feel the inside of my stomach turn inside out as my body felt like it was moving inside of a black hole. I felt as though I wanted to vomit by the time I came to a complete, my body falling to the floor in the process, this time I didn't fall through.

* * *

I open my eyes and the vomit feeling comes back when I realize where I am. I'm back in my hospital room but this time instead of being by myself, I'm surrounding by my brother and mother; looking as if they were the one's near death. In the corner I turn to see Turk and Carla sitting in a chair in the corner, tears evident in their eyes. It wouldn't have been that bad if I didn't see the one man that prepares people for death on a daily basis, Dr. Hendricks.

"What's he doing here?" I whisper but my attention was quickly diverged when he noticed Perry walk into the room. The man looked like he had been through hell and back with red puffy eyes underlined with dark circles. "Dr. Cox"

"Dr. Cox" Turk immediately cried as soon as the man made his way to the door. I felt his body wince as the shriek came out because he knew that it was drenched in fear. "Please tell us-"

"I'm sorry."

"What do you mean you're sorry?"

"Because of the severe head trauma there was…some swelling in the brain" he stuttered as he handed Turk the chart who looked at it and let it fall to the floor. As soon as the chart hit the floor, he dashed out of the room a tearful Carla right behind him.

"We thought that the pentobarbital would reduce the swelling and possibly advert any brain damage caused by the accident." Perry whispered to the room as Carla and Turk's eyes widen at his words. Because they were in the medical field they knew exactly what he was trying to say and they both knew it wasn't good.

"Perry"

"I thought that it would work but…the pressure was to severe and it ended up causing brain damage"

"So what does that mean?" I heard my mother yell hysterically, trying to push Dan away from her who was holding her tightly. I didn't have to guess what it meant because I already had a feeling of what he was going to say

"It means that J.D is brain dead and there's nothing more we can do"

It was if time stopped for me when I heard those words come from Perry's mouth. I saw my mother collapse in my brother's arms; Dan not being the best support because he fell to the floor as well. Perry looked like he was on the verge of tears when Elliot came through the door and it was as if she could feel the sadness because she immediately began to cry as well.

"No" she cried as she made her way over to my body, grabbing my hand tightly. I never thought she would cry this hard for me but I guess I was wrong. Her hair was all over her face, despite it being in a ponytail and she looked as though she hadn't eaten in days. I had never seen her so sick looking and the thought of it being my fault made me start to hate myself.

"Barbie"

"No, he can't be dying because I need to tell him I love him. I need to tell him that I can't live without him so he needs to just wake up."

"She loves me" I gasp at her revelation. It was true that I was still in love with Elliot but I didn't think she felt the same way but again I was wrong. She was in love with me and declared it at the absolute possibly worst time of my life.

"Dr. Reid"

"You can shove it Dr. Hendricks and if you try to feed me that crap about the five stages of grief like you tried to do four days ago I will choke you with my stethoscope" Elliot yelled as the doctor quickly left out of the room. She grabbed onto my hand again as and placed on hand on my face, her tears falling onto mine making it seem as if I was crying as well. "J.D you can't do this, not to me. We're supposed to be together; you know it, I know it so please do this for me. Wake up for me"

"Barbie-" Dr. Cox cried again as he tried to reach out and touch her shoulder but she immediately shoved his hand away.

"No, he isn't dying, there has to be something we can do"

"Elliot, it's been five days"

"Five days" I gasp at the words and sure enough, I look around the room and notice the flowers and cards all over the place; things that hadn't been there before now covered the once barren room. I look over at the calendar on the wall it the date shows it as the first of July. "How could five days have passed, the accident…the accident happened yesterday?"

"Time moves faster than in this plane then the plane of the living" Michael said as he walked over to the window. "It's supposed to give people time to become accustomed to being dead."

"But five days!"

"I do not control time just like I don't control death. It moves when it wants to, it has nothing to do with me."

"I don't care!" I hear Elliot scream at Perry before she starts banging on my chest; a desperate plea for me to wake up. "Wake up dammit, wake up. If you don't fucking wake up I will never forgive you." she screams at my almost lifeless body.

"There isn't thing else we can do, you know that." he whispers softly as he walks over to her and pulls her off of me, allowing her to collapse in his arms and cry. I could see that tears were also evident in his eyes as he too, begin to cry.

Seeing everyone so broken up about my death, made something tug at the heart inside my chest. I realized the reason that I was so hesitant about leaving my life behind. I was scared that I would never find love if I stayed there. That I would grow up alone while everyone around me moved on with their lives; leaving me behind forever but that wasn't true. I had friends that would never leave my side, a family who needed me, a girl who loved me, and a mentor. A mentor who liked me more than he let on and the fact that he was crying over me was all the proof I needed to show me that he really did care. That's when I made up in my mind that I wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

"I can't go."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said I can't go." I state again, this time louder, more steady, more sure of my decision.

"You don't have a choice."

"I do have a choice, I can't go yet; not yet. They need me, my friends, family, the girl that I love still needs me and I am not leaving."

"Son-" my dad whispers as he tries to put his arm around me, to calm me down but I push him away as tears begin to claim my eyes.

"No dad" I cry, "You said that it was my decision that only I could make and I choose to stay. I love you and I hope that I will see you again someday but today is not the day. I have to stay, tell them that I want to stay."

"It's too late."

"No it's not!" I scream at the angel who stares back at me with a straight face. I don't know what makes me think that he hasn't heard all this before, dealing with death on a daily basis was his job but I couldn't let him take me to the other side; not yet.

"Johnathan-"

"I'm not going!" I scream again but this time it only comes out as a whisper. I can't control the tears that are falling from eyes as I fall onto my knees, palms pressing against the cold floor. It was if I was praying to the Gods above to let me stay but my prayers weren't answered as the sound of something horrible quickly filled my ears.

"Oh no he's going into cardiac arrest. A blood clot must have traveled into his heart." I hear Perry scream as he rushes over to my heart monitor, watching the lines flat line across the screen. "Get me a crash cart in here now"

Before Elliot had a chance to say anything, a nurse rushed into the room and quickly handed the older man the paddles. Ripping open my hospital gown, he placed the cold paddles on my chest and charged up the machine.

"Clear" he screamed as the electric current ripped through my body, causing my body to lift up from off the bed. I heard him yell clear again as the paddles allowed another jolt of electricity flowed through my body. I could hear Elliot crying in the background as my mother and brother re-enter the room, quickly followed by Carla and Turk. As the voltage is raised in efforts to bring me back a white light suddenly appears in the corner of the room.

"No" I cry shaking my head back and forth. I knew what people said about the white light, it was a sign of crossing over and I wasn't ready. "No"

"You must see the light." Michael sighed as he tried to touch my shoulder. "It's time."

"No, I can't…I can't go because I…I can't go please, don't make me go."

"It's not up to me, I am just doing my job."

"Then tell them I want to stay?" I plead as I back away from the light which seemed to become brighter and bigger by the second. It soon spread from the corner it was in and crept closer to me and everything that was around me. "Tell them I need to stay, not just for them but for me? I know that I have a purpose and if you take me I won't be able to fulfill it. Please."

"I'm sorry, I can't"

I watched as Dr. Cox dropped the paddles back on the crash cart and turn tearfully to my mother. The nurse began to remove all the wires from my body and turn off the machine. Looking down at his watch, he picked up my chart and remorsefully said.

"Time of death, 1400 hours"

"It's time" Michael whispered as he grabbed my hand. The white light flashed bright as it covered the whole room. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out as I began to lose feeling in my entire spiritual body, and the white light flashed brighter; causing me to cover my eyes. I never had the chance to open them because soon the world faded to black but the last thing I heard was Dr. Cox whisper I'm sorry into my ear.

* * *

OH MY FREAKING GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE. I just killed off J.D and if you're wondering if he's coming back you just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading and until next time take care of yourself and each other (Jerry Springer).

"Ricka"


	11. My Comeback

**Summary: Hey Guys!!! This is what you all have been waiting for. The almost final chapter of my story that I worked very hard on. It took me forever to get this written out because I seriously had to start from scratch and I left everyone waiting but now the wait is over and here is Chapter 11 of My Near Death Experience. Hope you like it and it you don't, well you really don't have a choice because if you don't like it I will come and get you all.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs just the plotline that I used and if they get mad at me for using them then it's their own damn fault. They're the ones who went on strike, not me so there. **

* * *

**My Review corner: Thanks to all those who reviewed while the story was on hiatus. It meant alot to me that you still read it even though it wasn't finished. You guys rock.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11- My Comeback

* * *

**

He stood in the doorway of the young man, still not over the fact that he was now dead. No more stupid daydreams, or playing games like find the saltine. No more "Dr. Acula" videos or gifts of candy bracelets being passed around in the pediatric ward. He was gone and there was nothing any one could do about.

He wanted to scream, curse so awful obscenities to the next person that walked by but there were no words to describe his pain. It was his fault. He had let the boy grow close to him, give him advice when his world was less than perfect and he listened to it. Percival Cox had actually listened to advice of some snot nosed kid, 13 years his junior and he never knew why. All his life he never cared about what others thought or said about him but when it came to J.D, it mattered; it mattered a lot. But now it didn't matter anymore because he was dead.

"Any minute now", he said aloud to himself as walked over to J.D's bed again and looked at the stiff body before him. "Any minute now Donald or David, oh what the hell Nervous Guy is gonna come in here and declare that it's really over. He's going to take you down to the morgue and slice you open to determined how you died, then he's probably going to give your organs away to some more strangers because nine times outta ten you're an organ donor. That's the kinda person you are, always trying to look for other people but always fail to look after yourself.

"You were a good kid, a little stupid but still a good kid" he continued to state as he made his way back to the door and closed it. "You were one of the best interns I had seen in a long time and I know I ragged on you all the time but I also knew you would take and use it to better yourself. You were going to prove me wrong, show me that this job wasn't going to destroy you like it had done to people before you but now…now you won't be doing anything because you're dead."

"You're dead!," Perry finally screamed as he pushed the crash cart against the wall causing it to turn over and fall to the floor. The crash silenced the sound of his fist repeatedly slamming into the wall.

"You're dead now, are you fucking happy. You're dead because you just had to play hero didn't you, saving the life of some kid you didn't even know who won't even remember you from years to come while his off celebrating his life. You and you're stupid qualms about going the extra mile and having faith in humanity. Well guess where it got you, closed off in a box buried six feet under ground for all eternity. You're dead and no matter how many times I wished that you would drop dead this is something I would have never had wanted."

"You're not supposed to be here dammit. You're not supposed to be lying in this bed because you were a good person and good people aren't supposed to die young."

Perry was crying as he walked over to J.D's body and wiped his hair out of his face. He felt that a piece of his heart had been broken the moment J.D stopped breathing. This was the reason he didn't allow people to get close to him because in the end they always seemed to leave and he hated that feeling.

"Thank you J.D" he whispered as he pulled the body into his arms and held it in a tight embrace. "Thank you for being there for me even when I didn't want you to be."

He held the body close for a few more seconds before finally letting him go and pulling the sheet over his face. He couldn't stand to be in the room any longer than he had to be.

He made his way to the door, turning around one last time and whispering his goodbye. Perry placed his hand on the door knob when he heard someone calling his name.

"Doctor Cox"

He turned around to go to see that he was alone in the room and there couldn't possibly be anybody calling his name. Reaching for the handle again, he tried to leave when the voice called out to him again.

"Doctor Cox"

Walking away from the door, Perry came back over to where J.D was and pulled the sheet off of his face. The voice sounded so much like J.D's that Perry knew he was hallucinating. The boy had been dead for ten minutes now there was no way he could be alive.

"Okay God, now this is some sick joke if you're making me believe that J.D is still alive." Perry shouted towards the ceiling without taking his eyes off of J.D., "Now I know I never follow your rules or do what you say but this is just plain mean. So show me, prove to me, that you are above it all. That a miracle can happen if we just believe in it, make me a believer. Prove me wrong."

"Doctor Cox"

This time he saw it, saw J.D's lips move as he called his name one more time. Whipping the stethoscope from around his neck he placed them on J.D's chest. Then he heard it, a weak but steady heartbeat was vibrating through his stethoscope all the way up to his ears. Picking the cords to the heart monitor and placing them back on J.D's body, the sound of a beating heart quickly filled the room.

"J.D, J.D can you hear me."

"Of course I can hear you," J.D replied as he turned over his head to look at Perry whose eyes were wide with disbelief, "I'm not dead…well anymore."

* * *

**J.D's POV**

I don't know what happened, next thing I know I'm talking to death then bam, I'm covered in white light and making my transition to heaven or so I thought. It took me a while to realize that I wasn't in heaven, in fact I haven't even left the hospital room.

"Why am I still here." I wonder as I turn around to see that my Dad was still in the room with me but Michael had disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

"Because this is where you're supposed to be."

"But I thought-"

"Thought that you were dying," my dad finished for me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Well you did die…I mean you are dead but not totally-oh do you get what I'm trying to say."

"No not really" I reply simply as I look at him confused. I thought that when people died they were supposed to become all knowing but I guess that's another thing I was wrong about.

"What I'm trying to say is that you are physically dead but not spiritually. The powers that be decided that you weren't ready for death, your life isn't over and you still have some work to do here on earth."

"Then why did the light come?"

"Oh that's just a scare tactic that they use to make people decide whether they want to live or die." Sam laughed as he pulled J.D's arm, motioning him to follow. "It speeds up the process faster."

"But you were crying, begging Michael not to take me"

"You can thank that for being superb acting skills which I learned by being an office supply salesman."

"So wait, I was never going to die." I hissed as I followed my dad closer to my body. I knew ghost could be mean but that is just brutal.

"Oh you were going to die if you didn't fight against the light so much. The fight you put up showed them that you weren't quite as ready to leave as you once thought."

I paused to think about what my dad was saying and he was right. If I had been ready to move on it wouldn't have taken me so long to decide whether I wanted to stay or not. There would have been no need to see my life flash before my eyes or a reason to fight the light when it came. It made me realize that my place was here, on earth, with my friends and loved ones surrounding me.

"Well it's time" Sam whispered as he stopped beside my body and picked up my hand to hold it in his.

"Time for what"

"Time for you to go home where you belong."

"What about you." I whisper as I see small tears running down his face. I couldn't explain how much seeing him, spending time with him made me realize that my father was a good man who loved me very much. "Where do you go?"

"Back where I belong," he responded softly, "Back to watching you and your brother live the lives that you were meant to live."

"I don't want to say goodbye."

"And you don't have too because I'm pretty sure I'll be seeing you again, just not for a long time; okay there Johnny."

"I promise," I smile as I pull him into a hug, wishing I didn't have to let go but knew eventually I would, "I want to thank you for all you've done."

"That's what father's do, it's in the handbook." he laughed as he let me go and motioned for me to grab my body's hand. "I love you Johnny and I'm very proud of you."

"I love you too dad." I replied back as I grabbed the hand of my currently dead body.

As soon as I did I felt the same tugging I did when I was going through my past experiences. I tried to turn my head around to see where my dad had gone but I realized that I couldn't. I also realized that I was no longer a spirit in the room but I was inside my body once again. I find my body to be very cold but I know it won't be long before I heat up right, well at least I hope so.

Not only was I in my own body again but I could hear Dr. Cox talking to me, yelling at me really, but still talking to me about how good of a person I was and how it was unfair that I had die and how much he was going to miss me. God, how I waited so long to hear those words; too bad I had to be dead to hear them but beggars can't be choosers right.

I can feel him lift me up into his arms and give me the hug that I've been craving since I first started at Sacred Heart and while I'll admit that it something that I always wanted, it was just good being alive and having him thank me for all I've done for him.

I could feel the sheet being placed over my head and could hear Perry walking away when I decided that now would be a good time for me to say something before Doug came to cut me open. I open my mouth to speak and found it to be a little hoarse but what the hell, I'm only about to become J.D slices.

"Dr. Cox." I call out this time, hoping that he could hear and come back to where I was. I could hear him stop but he didn't return back to the bed so I decided to give it another go.

"Dr. Cox" I whisper again, this time making his way towards me and pulling the sheet of of my face. Next thing I here is him ranting to God about how much of a jerk he is if he's making him hear the sound of my voice. Leave it to Perry to rant at God; I don't think he'll be joining me in heaven anytime soon.

"Dr. Cox" this time I say it as loud as I can, happy that he finally believes that it's me and takes his stethoscope from around his neck to place it on my cold chest. I can sense his surprise when he realizes that a heart is beating in there and I'm surprised because it's the first time I felt it too.

The sound of my heart beating was the next thing I heard as Perry hooked me up to the heart monitor machine just so he could be sure that I was alive. It felt good hearing the thumps vibrate in my eardrums, a sound I often took for granted but not anymore. The blood began to flow steadily in me allow me to move my hands, causing me to form little fist against the sheets.

"J.D, J.D can you hear me?" I heard him ask as he walked back over to the bed.

"Of course I can hear you," I reply as I turn over my head to look at Perry whose eyes were wide with disbelief, "I'm not dead…well anymore."

* * *

Okay seriously, did you think that I was going to kill off J.D. After all the hard work I did in trying to make him realize that he should stay you think I was going to let him go that easily. Well if you did then you were sadly mistaken and if you didn't, thank you for knowing me so well to know that I would never do something like that; again. Don't worry your pretty little head off though, this story is not complete for I still have the epilouge to finish and when I post that then the story can finally be put to bed and tucked in for a nights sleep. Poor thing has been up for a whole year now. And since I don't won't to spoil the last chapter, you just have to read it to find out if there's a happily ever after.

Well see ya when I see ya.

Ricka


	12. My Final Chapter AKA My New Beginning

**Summary:Well hello ladies and gentlemen. I know it's been ages since I updated this story but guess what, it's over. I am done with the story. What you're about to read is the final chapter, yes the final chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it. Now that this story is done I can focus on my fifty other stories that I have to finish. And don't worry, this isn't the last you'll see of me because I think I have a ot more stories up my sleeve. Once again that's for all that reviewed, read, favorited, and encouraged me to continue. It all meant a lot to me and I wouldn't change them for anything. I love you all. Look good, do good, be good, feel good, the four goods everyone should live by.**

**P.S. Just to let everyone there, if they don't already, there was no beta reader for this so all mistakes are me own. It's the only thing I own in this damn story besides the one character I came up with.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:I do not own Scrubs but I do own this plot-line and please Bill, if you're going to use it to hook up J.D and Elliot ask me first. I'll be happy to let you borrow it, especially if the price is right and I don't mean the TV show.**

**

* * *

My Review corner: Much love to everyone who reviewed, even the haters and the flamers. You all meant a lot to me and I hope you all continue to read the next story I pull out of my head. YOU GUYS ROCK HARD

* * *

**

**Chapter 12- My Final Chapter AKA My New Beginning

* * *

**

J.D's POV

I stood looked in the mirror one more time before sweeping my hand through my hair. A year and a half passed since my accident and my hair was finally the way it was before my accident. I wish I could say that my life changes drastically when I came back from the light because it didn't, it changed completely.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was Dr. Cox hugging. I didn't know whether to be scared or excited that I was finally getting my hug. In the end I settled on excitement; I mean after, I was getting my hug, why wouldn't I be happy. Anyways, he held me for only a few seconds before he pulled away and looked at me in disbelief. A look of shouldn't you be dead covered his face as he continued to stare.

"How the hell?" he stuttered, running his fingers through his curly locks, "You were dead-"

"I know, I was dead."

"How is this possible?"

"I don't know-" I whisper as I try to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Perry. I guess he felt I wasn't ready to sit up yet and neither did my body because as soon I as tried pain soared through it.

"You were dead and now you're not. This is not possible, this doesn't make any sense."

"Dr. Cox, you have to calm down."

"Calm down!" he tried to whisper but it ended up being a scream. "How am I supposed to be calm when the aggravating doctor I pronounced dead ten minutes ago is now alive and well. This isn't supposed to happen."

"Ever heard of something called a miracle." I smiled as Perry started to pace back and forth across the floor. I'd never seen this side of Dr. Cox, so worried about me but so angry at the same time. I couldn't tell if he was happy that I was alive or upset that I didn't stay dead. I choose to say that he was excited because after-all, he did give me a hug. I opened my mouth to say something when my brother and mom came back into the room. My mom still crying and my brother holding a cup of coffee.

"Perry if you're done they want Johnny's body down in the morgue." Dan whispered, oblivious to me and my state, "We decided to donate his organs."

"Well you're going to have to reschedule that because I might need these bad boys for a little longer." I smirk and cause Dan and my mom to look over at me. Me, alive, staring right at them, with a goofy yet stunning smile on my face.

The reactions were just how I expected them to be. My mom, bless her soul, fainting right in front of Perry who caught her effortlessly and Dan dropped the cup of coffee right at Perry's feet.

"Johnny-"

"It's me Dan, it's really me."

"No this is some kind of trick." Dan screeched and began walking away from J.D. His brother was supposed to be dead but there he was, talking to him like everything was okay. He had to be dreaming, right. "I'm dreaming or hallucinating from a lack of sleep and hunger. That's why I see you talking to me, I'm dreaming."

"No Dan it's not a dream."

"What-"

"Your brother is alive." Perry happily stated, "I don't know how or why but he is."

That was all Dan needed to hear because as soon as Dr. Cox said those words my brother ran back over to the bed and pulled me into a loving hug.

"Johnny...how-"

"I don't know." I whisper in his ear as I return the hug. "I don't know but that doesn't matter, not now anyways. All that matters is that I'm back."

He started to cry and the only thing I could do was hold him tighter. It's not everyday that you realize your brother loves you more than you ever imagined but it was great to know that he did. Soon, more sounds of crying filled the room as my mother awoke from her unconscious state and hugged me as well. I removed one arm Dan and placed it around my mother, pulling her as close as I could. After all that happened there was no way I was ever going to let them go again.

"Dr. Cox what's going on?"

The question came from my favorite person in the world, the love of my life and no it wasn't Turk. It was my beautiful blonde hair doctor. "What are they doing?"

My mother and brother pulled away, giving Elliot a view of her supposed to be dead twice ex-boyfriend. Even when she look distraught she was still the most beautiful woman I know. "Elliot," I cry out softly as her eyes grow as big as they could and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"J.D." she whispered from the doorway. "It's not possible...you're dead."

"Not anymore." Dan answered.

I expected her to run towards me and hug me all while telling me how much she loved me. Just like the day of the accident I didn't really get exactly what I wanted. She ran up to me all right but not how I wanted her too. She walked over to the bed and climbed on top of it, carefully not to press her weight against me, before throwing her legs on either side.

"Elliot." I cry out again as I began to cry, happy that I'm holding her one more time.

"I hate you so much."

"What-"

"I hate you for letting me fall in love with you." She cried, softly running her fingers through what's left of my hair. "I hate you for breaking down every single wall I put up to protect myself."

By this time tears were falling so hard down her face that I thought the room was going to fall. I instantly felt terrible for letting the woman suffer through all the things I put her through over the years. It was then I realized that I wasn't going to let her go ever again. God would have to take him first. "Elliot."

"Shut up and let me finish. I hate you for being there for me when all I want to do is curl up and die but most of all...I hate myself for loving you."

I didn't get a chance to say anything in response because before I knew it, her lips were crashing against mine. Not forcefully or anything but in a gentle and loving way. I responded the best way I could without hurting myself but I gave back the same passion I was getting. I was finally getting the girl of my dreams.

"I love you too Elliot." I whispered when she pulled away. "I really mean it this time, no more games." And I really meant it. A life without Elliot was something I didn't want.

She smiled and kissed me again. It was then I thought my life couldn't get any better.

After that moment the rest of the reunions are what I least remember. From what I was told Turk and Carla came in moments after Elliot and I kissed. A page from Dr. Cox himself summoned them to my side. Carla starting to cry and Turk fell to his knees kissing the cross that he wore regularly around his neck. I felt Elliot remove herself from me and Turk and Carla embrace him with hugs and kisses, well kisses from Carla anyways and I couldn't have felt more content. These people loved me and I wasn't going to leave them for a long time.

The happiness was soon overshadowed by the pain that soon began to go through my body. Everyone, including my mother and brother noticed I was in pain and started to take care of me. Elliot immediately ordered Carla to get me something for the pain while Turk moved my head to fluff my pillows. Carla came back with a vial of morphine and gave it to Elliot who in turn gave it to me. It didn't take long before the medicine to take effect and pretty soon I found myself falling to sleep. It was when I was almost asleep that I realized Perry was no longer in the room.

When I woke up again, I found all my friends, Dan, and my mother all asleep around me and Dr. Cox was the one checking my vitals. He looked better than he did before, like he actually gotten some sleep in the hours that I was asleep. I smiled at him and turned my head towards him. "Hey Dr. Cox, what time is it?"

"Nice to see you're awake there Lillian."

"I haven't heard that name in along time." I smiled again as he moved to the other side of the bed. Watching him work on me made me realize something. Out of all my heart felt welcome backs, Perry seemed the least welcoming. Once again I was torn into wondering if he was happy that I wasn't dead or mad. Even though he gave me a hug and spit out that heart felt confession it still made me wonder if he meant it. I decided that I didn't have anything to lose so asking him was the best option that I had. "Dr. Cox-"

"What is it Jessica?" he grumbled as wrote down something on his chart.

"Are you happy that I'm back?" I asked, needing to know.

"What?"

"Well, it's just...everyone else has expressed how happy they are about me being alive but you...you haven't said two words to me since I woke up."

I watched as Perry flicked his nose before crossing his arm, his signature move he did before went into a rant. Seeing him do that, I prepared myself for what was next to come. "Listen Newbie, I'm sorry that I haven't been petting you like the good lapdog you are since you woke up but I have more patients to see now that you're out of commission. I mean come on, you didn't honestly expect me to cry and hug you, it's not like we're friends or anything.

I can't say I wasn't shocked at the answer but it I couldn't lie and say that it didn't sting. I looked up to Dr. Cox and often wondered if he appreciated me as much as I appreciated him. I expected Dr. Cox to flick his nose one more time and walk out of the room but what he did surprised me even more. He put the chart down at the foot of the bed, walked over to me, and pulled me into a hug.

Words couldn't describe how I felt with Dr. Cox hugging me but if I could they would be along the lines of fantastic and wonderful. It was nice knowing that someone you admired possibly admired you in return. The hug lasted for a few seconds before Perry pulled away and grunted.

"Happy now Felicia."

My smile was so bright it could have lit up the entire city. "You have no idea how happy I am Dr. Cox."

He grunted again before walking out of the room and letting me go back to sleep. I gave the room one last look; looking at the people who loved me sleeping so close by me made me smile even harder. I felt lucky to have all them and I wouldn't trade them for the world.

News of my miracle spread through the hospital like wildfire and it wasn't long before everyone I knew came to see me in my room. Dr. Kelso, Keith, Lavern, Doug, Ted and his band, even the Janitor came into the room to visit me to see if the rumors were true. They too, were shocked to see that I was no longer residing in the land of the dead. Everyone seemed to be glad that I was still alive, gifting me with flowers, candy, teddy bears, and get well soon cards. It felt great knowing that the people you worked with really cared about me.

* * *

Two weeks passed before I was admitted to leave the hospital. Everyone still wondered what happened to cause my heart to start beating again but no test could come up with a good explanation. I knew though, the truth, that my dad came to me and helped me find my way back but it wasn't like I could tell anyone. Who would believe me?

So instead, I let everyone believe that it was an act of God or something that brought me back and gave me another chance. I didn't care I was just happy to be alive and so were my friends and family.

Currently, I was getting my things together when a knock on the door caused me to turn around. "Hey there gorgeous." I smile as I walked over to Elliot and kiss her. Ever since I came back we decided to give our love another chance. I promised her not to run at the first sign of trouble and she vowed the same thing. We were going to make it work even if it killed us. And you know what they say, third times a charm.

Elliot smiled back, wrapping one arm around my waist. "Hey yourself handsome, ready to go."

"Handsome, I don't think so-"

"Is this about your hair because J.D it will grow back. Give it time."

I sighed and ran my hand over my smooth head. It had to be cut due to the operation that was needed to release the swelling in his brain. The operation may have saved my life but it didn't mean that I was happy about being bald, again.

'Besides," Elliot smiled as she kissed me again, "I think you look really sexy."

"Really," I smirked, hitching up my eyebrow and looking at her curiously.

"Yeah you do and when we get home-"

"I'm sorry but Debra cannot engage in any activity that can put a strain on the body so that means no sex, no kind of lesbian sex what so ever." Perry grinned as he came inside the room. "Sit." he ordered, pointing the door. His voice was so forceful that even Elliot herself sat down.

"Not you Barbie."

"Right." Elliot squeaked, getting up from the bed. She threw me a apologetic look before making her way to the door. "I'm going to be right outside so if you need-"

"Out!"

"Okay then bye."

I smiled while Perry sighed at Elliot's departure. I was starting to think that those two were never going to get along but why did I care, he already liked me. "Lets just get this over with so I can go home. I'm starting to see why patients hate this place."

"Quit your whining Sasha and just stick out your damn tongue."

I sighed but did what Dr. Cox told me to do. If I wanted to leave the hospital I had to get checked over by on duty doctor. Not wanting to stay longer than I had too I did everything the older man asked me too.

Ten minutes passed and Dr. Cox told me that I was fine enough to be released but cautioned me to take it easy for the next two weeks. If I didn't bad things could happen but I wasn't worried; after the things I seen I was going to do whatever it took to live a long time.

Dr. Cox left out of the room as soon as he was finished and Elliot came back in to check on me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, hard, doing that little tongue trick that I love. Did I tell you how I love this girl. Anyways, I pulled away and I grabbed my things from the bed so Elliot and I could go home.

"Wait let me bring the car around and get a nurse to bring you a wheelchair."

"Elliot you don't have to do that-"

"I know but I want too. Please, do it for me." Elliot gave me one her famous pouts and I knew I wouldn't be able to resist it. It was too strong.

"Fine, go get the car and the wheelchair." I grimaced at the very thought of being wheeled out of the hospital. At least it was better than being wheeled in. She gave me another kiss as she made her way out the room. I sighed and sat down on the bed, closing my eyes.

"I see somebody is ready to leave this place."

I stood up to see the man responsible for my comeback. My dad, looking at me and smiling. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked back him. "Dad-"

"It's me son."

"But why...why are you here?"

He shrugged as he came and sat down beside me. "No reason, just thought I come back and see how you were doing, that's all."

"You came all the way down here to check up on me."

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you, very proud and I hope you stay happy because you deserve it. You really do."

"I couldn't have don't it without you."

"Maybe you could have but I'm glad I could help."

I couldn't stop myself from crying as I looked back up at my father to see him crying as well. I finally got the one thing I wanted more than anything, a proud father and nothing was going to replace this moment. "Dad thank you...for everything."

"You never have to thank me." my dad replied back, placing his hand on mine. "I'm always going to be watching over you."

"I love you dad."

"I love you to John." He leaned over and kisses my head before ruffling it up, something he used to do when I was a child whenever he would come to visit. He stands up, hand resting on my shoulder, and looks up at the ceiling. "It's time for me to go." he smirked.

"Will I see you again?" I asked, hopeful. I hated gaining my dad back only to lose him again.

"Maybe, maybe not but remember, I will always be watching over you. I promise."

"Ready to go."

I turn away from my father to see the love of my life standing at the door with a wheelchair in her hands. I smile at her and turn back to see my dad was gone, back to the place where he watches over me. I get up from the bed and wipe the tears from my eyes before I look back at Elliot again. "Yeah I'm ready."

"Good." she smiled back, rolling the wheelchair further into the room so I could get in. One last kiss and I'm wheeled out of the room and forward to the rest of my life. A life that my dad made possible.

* * *

_Present day_

J.D checked himself one last time in the mirror when there was a knock on the door and someone came in.

"Hey Vanilla Bear you ready."

"I'm scared man." J.D answered as he sat down in the chair. "I'm about to have a freaking heart-attack."

"Dude calm down."

"Calm down, Turk I'm about to get married."

"You're not backing down are you?"

"No," J.D shrieked, shaking his head at his best friend. "I love Elliot and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Then what's the problem?" Turk asked.

J.D shrugged. "I don't know...its just...what if I don't make her happy."

"J.D I've known you since our freshmen year in college and I could always tell when you were in to someone. You're face lights up when you talk about them and you turn into this whole different person. You've had that look ever since you met Elliot and you know what...she's had the same look for you."

"Really."

Turk grasped J.D's shoulder and lightly squeezed it, hoping to relieve J.D's tension. "Would I lie to you man?"

"Yep." J.D smiled, looking at his best friend. "But not without good reason."

"Would you two lovebirds get out here so Jenny can finally have the civil union she's always dreamed about." came from the mouth of Dr. Cox who was currently standing in the doorway with an evil glare in his eyes.

"You think you could be nice to me on my wedding day." J.D asked only to receive a confused stare from the older man. Seeing the look made J.D realize that a nice moment from Perry was not going to happen today, even if he was getting married. "You know what, never mind." he mumbled, rolling his eyes and looking in the mirror one last time.

"Come on J.D, don't want Elliot thinking you ran away on your wedding day."

"Please, if I did that Elliot would hunt me down and rip out my throat if I ever did that to her. No thank you."

"Well then lets go."

J.D smiled as he followed Turk out of the room and out the door. He made his way to the front of the filled church and took his place while Turk took his place at the entrance. J.D smiled as his best friend stood beside him and his brother not far away. In the first pew sat his mother and her current and hopefully last husband, Dan's new girlfriend, Elliot's mother along with Turk's mom as well, various family members, and people from the hospital.

Finally, after everyone was settled, the music began to play and the ceremony began. J.D's smile could have out shone the sun as the bridesmaids and groomsmen made their way down the aisle eventually leading to the sight of Elliot in her stunning wedding gown. As she walked down the aisle J.D looked out at the crowd and smile harder at what he saw. In the back of the church stood a tall man with dark brown hair, in a black tuxedo, smiling at him with tears in his eyes.

"Congradulations son." Sam Dorian whispered as his youngest son new bride made her way to the front of the church and grabbed his hand. He was happy that his family, especially his sons, were finally happy and he could say that he had a part in that.

* * *

It's over, really it's finally over and I couldn't be happier. This was one of the first Scrubs story I've ever written and I'm glad that I can put my baby to bed. Once again thanks to everyone that reviewed, the good, the bad, and the flamers. Without y'all I would have been a writer of a story that no one liked. Hope you will read anything else I write because trust, my story train does not end here, I promise. Have a super awesome day and see you next time. Until next time-

"Ricka"


End file.
